All Alone?
by haikei
Summary: Anna left Yoh. He hasn't heard about her in months and wondered if she'll be coming back again. Can Yoh forget everything that happened between them or still cling on to the hope of her return? RR.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**---**

Anna walked home, feeling sulky. She was considering something that was going to change everything and against to what she felt. God, forgive her. If she was ever wrong for thinking of doing such drastic actions, then forgive her still. Maybe it was better if it was left this way. He may not understand it now but he would in time. And he would forget her…in time.

She just can't take it anymore. Her job to him was done and there was nothing left to do with him. He may not need her. There was nothing she could do now…but leave. Will he take it?

She sighed and squinted up at the clear blue sky. This is going to be hard but …

She walked inside and took her shoes off. She found Yoh wearing an apron and stirring something in the kitchen. Her heart ached for him but if she didn't do it now, then when?

She cleared her throat loudly for Yoh to notice her. He was grinning at her and she could see that his apron was stained with chocolate.

"I can see your hands full of those things."

"Oh Anna! You're here already." He laughed. "Hmm…yes. I was trying to make some kind of desert for you…but…" He stirred more. "It doesn't seem okay. Could you…take a look at it?" Yoh said with pleading, his eyes bright.

Anna walked over to the pan to see the messy place of a kitchen, where ingredients were tossed over here and there. She rolled her eyes in resignation and took the ladle from him. She tasted the mixture while he watched curiously and waited for the result. Actually, the mixture was a little sweet but would do well. She looked at him and returned the ladle.

"Well?"

"Fine." She eyed the kitchen over with one eyebrow cocked. "You clean."

He sighed as if released from a death sentence. "Yes ma'am."

She turned and walked into her room.

Perfect. Just perfect.

She can start her packing while he is cooking. She'd be ready to go at dawn. She opened her closets quietly and packed them neatly, careful not to make any noise that might disturb Yoh. She can hear him humming below. She wondered if he would still hum like that when she's gone?

Later at dinner, they ate the cake that Yoh had made. Not bad, but still Anna would wince every now and then while chewing but Yoh ignored it and continued talking and eating. He was saying something about what they would do in summer.

She stared at him. What was it about him that hurt her and left her longing for him? Of course, she doesn't know. If she knew, would she be asking now? No, of course not.

Yoh was feeling light today and happy merely because he was able to please Anna. It's enough just to sit with her and talk endlessly, now and then, see her nod and glare at him or talk in monosyllables. Yet, something was terribly wrong. She maybe like this always but something is really amiss. She seems so distant, so far away but then of course maybe it was just his imagination. He shook his head. He was daydreaming again no doubt and even having hallucinations. Whatever.

It was nearly 11 o'clock when they said goodnight and went to bed. Yoh, despite of warning himself that he was having delusions, can still feel something bad and the fear that swallowed him further, allow him no sleep.

---

He sat up, perspiring. He grasped the sheets and through it back and walked to Anna's room. He walked quietly like a cat would, and just as quietly as he had came; he opened the door and peered inside. He found Anna asleep soundly beneath the covers and with a smile to himself, returned back to his room.

As he lay, however, his fear was lessened but not much as he'd hoped. Thinking hard, his mind seemed want to burst, he finally went to sleep.

It was at the morning as Yoh went to Anna's room to wake her up that confirmed his fears. Worst fears. Anna was gone but then he thought that maybe she was just around the house doing something like sweeping and cleaning for a change but he still doubted it.

He made a tour around the house but Anna was nowhere to be found. He was already feeling desperate as he walked unsurely back to her room. Where could she be gone? He asked himself a million times.

There was only one way to know. He trotted straight to the closet and opened it.

"What?" Yoh said. Anna's clothes were gone, all gone.

Yoh found nothing more to say. He looked down and found a note lying on the bottom of the closet. He opened it and read the note.

_Goodbye._

One word. It simply said goodbye. Nothing more…nothing less. She's gone for good.

One word was all it took to make him fall down on his knees and unaware, tears stream down his eyes.

Why?

He didn't know. What has he done to make her leave?

He just sat there. Waiting for nothing…

She's gone.

---

_A/n: revised as of 03/26/2007_


	2. Chapter 1: Forgetting The Past

**Chapter 1: Forgetting What Is Past**

---

After a month…

The sun shone brightly over the busy streets of town and trees surrounding the area. Yoh lay under the tree, grateful for its shade. He felt the distorted shadows that painted his face, nothing felt better than this place.

_A feeling of peace and serenity…_

He breathed in the fresh smell of the leaves and felt the wind caress his face. Squinting up at the sun, he raised his hands and blocked the light this magnificent star is emitting. It was summer again. So much time has passed, it was already midsummer.

He usually spent his time here, in this abandoned but peaceful place. This was the only time he had rest since the Shaman Fight was over. He was arranging this and that; he barely had time left for himself. He enjoyed it nonetheless, though there are times he almost wanted to give up but with the help of his friends, he made it.

He sat up abruptly and inhaled, his hands behind him supporting his weight. He looked around him, only a few people passed below. He can see it for he was like in a hill, stretched before him was the whole city. He wondered where Manta and Horohoro is now. Forgetting all thoughts about having a rest, he went in search for them.

He walked through the streets with both hands in his pockets. He hummed a soft tune, glance here and there, hoping to find a blue mess of a hair or a familiar short, yellow haired boy. People sure are busy today, he thought. As he turned a corner, he found Manta browsing through a stack of magazines. Yoh walked purposely toward him and leaned over the very much unaware Manta.

He grinned mischievously behind him and blew a soft bluster of air into his ear and said an eerie, "Booooo…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Manta jumped in surprise and threw the magazine at Yoh's face as he reeled backward, almost toppling the magazine rack.

"Hey!" Yoh said reaching up to his face with his hand.

"Ah!" Manta said as soon as he realized that it was Yoh who got hit with his thrown magazine. "Sorry Yoh! I didn't know you are there! Are you bleeding?" He said with a huge gasp.

"Hahaha! You could have made my nosebleed there. Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Yoh said wiping his face and grinning widely. "I just wanna treat you over. Want to come with me?"

"Okay. I'll just pay for this inside."

Manta rushed inside to where the cashier was staring furtively at them and was almost banging the cashier box when she gave the change.

"Ahehe…gomen…" said Manta scratching his head. All Yoh can do was to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Later, Yoh and Manta was walking to the ice cream parlor to eat. They were already talking about so many things about the past few days. It was like they have just met.

Yoh ordered them sundaes and continued chatting.

"Have you seen Horohoro?"

"Horohoro? Nope. Not yet."

"Oh? I thought you two were together."

"Nah. I was spending my time mostly on magazine shops wasting my time on blasted magazines that won't come out for weeks. Well, at least now it came." He said, licking the ice cream.

Yoh chuckled. He missed the times he spent with his friends because he's spending his time usually alone, thinking over things. He ought to spend more time with them.

"Manta, when you see him, say hi for me okay?"

"Mochiron."

They walked home together and said their goodbyes. Yoh was gradually happier today than before. His spending time with his friends raised his spirits, somehow fulfilling him other than the loss he felt when Anna left her.

_Anna…_

_She left me. There was no use brooding over something that won't ever come back. I will not let her affect my life like this. She left me without so much of a goodbye. I won't let anyone see how much she has affected my life. Never…even if she come back._

With this on his mind, he settled on that decision. It will be hard but whatever, no matter how much it takes he will never, ever let her affect him now. Yoh went to the kitchen to get refreshment for himself then to his room and read a little before deciding that he is already sleepy.

Tomorrow will be new day for him. A day for change and focusing on other things that is more engaging. He closed his eyes and felt the darkness swallow him as he drifted into his subconscious state…

---

_A/n: revised as of 03/26/2007_


	3. Chapter 2: Pure Coincidence

**Chapter 2: Pure Coincidence**

---

"Yoh..."

_That voice... It sounds familiar._

"Yoh."

"Where are you?"

_Wait a minute... I know that voice. Anna?_

"Yoh...I'm here"

"Anna! Wait, I can't see you!"

_Anna..._

"Yoh please wait for me...I lo--"

"Ooww! What the-" I woke up with a start when I felt the alarm clock I was keeping bounce off my head. It hit me on the forehead squarely and landed on the side of the bed. I was scratching my head furiously and realized that it was already bright, as I focused on the window by the far side of my room. The clock vibrated still beside me and reached for it in hopes of turning it off. I sat up in bed and yawned widely before I proceeded to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

I would have given a great deal not to react when I heard the noise of pans moving about in the cupboard but I thought those standing-on-the-ends blue hair was familiar. That black band that was used to hold that hair was only worn by one person...

"Horohoro!" I said in amusement and surprise as I walked purposely toward him. He was staring at me wide-eyed holding a kettle that I have never used in ages. I leaned on the counter and crossed my arms casually on my chest. I smiled. "Whatever are you doing here?" I asked gleefully. I have never seen him in weeks and I have never thought that he would come creeping in my house just to inspect my pans and kettles.

He rose and swiftly hid the ladle behind him, grinning sheepishly.

"Ohayo, Yoh. Ahehehe..." When I responded with a smile, he sighed in resignation, and turned to look at me. "I was trying to cook."

Stare.

Smile.

"Come one Yoh! I haven't seen you in weeks already!"

I laughed heartily ad tapped him on the shoulder. "Just joking Horohoro. Sure why not? But...how did you get in my house?" I asked out of curiosity when I began to wonder when he came.

"Easy." He said with the snap of a finger. "See that window on your backyard?" He pointed to the window which is opened easily, with no effort applied. "I unlocked some of the things there,"

"What things?"

"Oh believe me, you wouldn't want to know. But don't worry it's fixed already. Then I entered. Hah! No mess!" He beamed up at me proudly and couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. Cook for me you said?"

"Yep."

"Cook for me then."

Silence.

"Do you know how to?" I asked aghast, but good naturedly.

"...well, not really but Pirika was trying to teach me a little. Why don't we try?"

"Okay, okay. Go then."

He smiled and turned his back on me rummaging through the cabinets for food and utensils. I sat on the table with my chin rested on a splayed hand. I watched him move about, walking in front of me back and forth with a spoon in hand then went to the refrigerator to get eggs and return to the pan on the stove.

It was after a few minutes that he finished cooking and set the platter on the table with a proud grin. "See?"

I inspected the eggs and pancakes. "Hmm..." I looked at him. "Say, Pirika did a wonderful job at teaching you eh?"

"Like hell she did. Let's eat I'm starving." Horohoro seated himself directly in front of me. "Itadakimasu!"

"How are you Yoh?"

"Me? Just fine. You?"

"Fine as ever. Nothing much though, I've been spending my whole vacation in the forest. Trying to find unusual plants. Really, I don't know what lead me there. I just wanted to I guess." He shoveled his spoon into his mouth. "I fot you wubbe bored so ay bisited, you know?"

I laughed at this. I though he was going to be mad at me for the way I avoided them both when Anna went away. "How's Pirika?"

"Oh? Good. Well, I just thought she spanks me too often though. Hell, a day can't pass without her screaming her throat off on me."

"Ha! You're just plain stubborn."

"No I am not. It's her hobby."

"I was hoping to find you the other day but instead I found Manta."

Horohoro looked up from his plate.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really. We were just talking about what we would do for the rest of the summer."

Silence.

"Yoh, can I ask you something?"

I was abruptly surprised by the question but retaliated by smiling instead. "Sure."

"Are you...um...do you...do you still think about her?"

"Who's 'her'?" I asked, frowning.

"Anna. I mean, I saw how you acted when...when...she left. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Me? Of course I am. I don't even think about it anymore."

I know who he was referring to. Anna. How did the subject came anyway? I don't remember giving any hints about it. I lied. But the look in his eyes told me he knew I was lying. I have to think of a way to get rid of that subject.

"Let's clear this up." I said as I stood up from my place at the table and started piling the plates. Thank goodness he was making this easy for me. He had let the subject fall knowing that he can't get honest answers from me. But I was somehow sure that the subject I am avoiding will soon be raised over and over again.

Later, we sat on the porch playing cards and drinking lemonade. From here, I can see several women pass by, carrying baskets and their pouches. Probably they are going to the market today. The day is fair, therefore it shouldn't be wasted.

"I am getting bored." Horohoro yawned in front of me, interrupting my train of thoughts. "Let's go to town." He stood and stretched. Somehow he had grown taller this few weeks.

I gathered all the cards and rose. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. Let's just stroll, I guess." He smiled that devilish grin and we were off, trotting towards town.

---

"Oh cool Yoh! Look at this!" Shouted Horohoro and placed his hands on the glass, gaping at boards of some kind, I don't know. "I knew it! They've got issues already!"

Oh? Okay. What was that anyway? Geez, if I only know. I shook my head and grinned. "Are you going to buy that Horo?" I asked.

"Maybe after... a month? I still don't have money now." He said, suddenly looking forlorn.

"Ok. Why don't you save?" I tapped his shoulder in simple sympathy.

"I am and I am really going to buy that! Hah!" He punched the air with his fist.

"Come on. We can go elsewhere; I heard there are new shops." I jogged ahead as he followed my wake. He was walking with both hands on his head. He kept looking this way and that way, occasionally stopping as he glances at the shops.

I wasn't aware that I have already jogged too far ahead of him when someone made me reeling back that I almost fell to the pavement. I was in a very uncomfortable position with my hands behind me and my feet apart. I was unable still to focus my vision because my head was still reeling from the impact but the moment I did focus, I become very much aware of someone's weight on me. She was leaning a hand on the pavement, while her other hand was covering her gaping mouth. She was actually on top of me if it wasn't for the leaning arm.

She blushed deep scarlet and hastily stood, dusting off her jeans and black shirt. I stood too, for two many people already are watching us.

I lifted my eyes to look at her and smiled, but the moment I did, I regret having to look at her.

The hair...

Those eyes...

It was all too familiar... as if I have seen those eyes already. I felt a tiny pang inside, tiny but it sure hit me hard. Then it all came awfully crashing down.

_Anna._

---

A/n: revised as of 03/26/2007


	4. Chapter 3: Realizations

**Disclaimer: **too late for disclaimers now…continue…

**Chapter 3: Realizations**

---

"Anna." I said, astonished.

"What?" she asked as she dusted her clothes off. "Oh? Sorry! Are you hurt?" She came by my side to inspect me. Her hands were at my shoulders, checking for any injures.

"Anna, you came back." I was still looking at her with wide eyes. Abruptly she stopped what she's doing and looked at me.

"Anna? Who is Anna?" She looked behind her and searched for the so called 'Anna'. "I don't see any Anna's here." She shrugged with eyebrows raised. "Are you okay?"

"You are Anna. Did you have any amnesia or something?" I shook her shoulders, in hopes that maybe she would remember me in case she had forgotten.

"Hey!" She staggered away from me and placed her hand on an aching shoulder. "What do you think you're doing? And for Heaven's sake stop calling me Anna! I am not Anna, you idiot."

I snapped back to reality, focusing more evenly. I looked at her more closely and realized that she was NOT Anna. Well, she's too talkative for Anna's kind and Anna doesn't wear pants nor her hair is quite long, though it's the same style. But those eyes, they were far too the same.

I was still observing her when Horohoro came running towards me.

"Yoh! What ha- Anna?" He stopped dead in his tracks as he too looked her.

"Oh great. Just plain great. Why do you keep calling me Anna? Keep guessing my name or I'll guess I would have to stuff you both in the nearest trash can. The name is Aya." She placed her hands on her chest and leaned on one leg.

"Oh, believe me miss, you wouldn't do such a thing." Horohoro fought his way to laughter. Maybe he couldn't just imagine a girl, less than a woman, stuffing boys of our build in trashes.

"Try me." She narrowed her eyes on him. Geez, she was deadly serious. Instantly Horohoro shut up. The air between us was growing heavier because of the awkward silence.

It was Horohoro who first recovered. "But you sure do look like Anna, right Yoh?" He elbowed me hard on the side.

"Yeah. We mistook you for someone else, sorry." I started to laugh. I wanted to laugh at my foolishness. I was really out of my mind, acting like I was having an emotional breakdown.

"Oh okay. Sorry too, I was running and I didn't notice you coming." She laughed with us too. "Wanna come with me to the park?" She asked us, grinning.

"Sure." I accepted the invitation without doubt and started our walk towards the park. Horohoro cut me to a stop and whispered something to my ear.

"You go ahead. I need to do something okay?" His eyes were dancing, mischief in them.

I tapped his shoulder and grinned. "Okay. Have fun."

"Where will he be going?" Aya asked from beside me as I readjusted my headphones.

"I don't know. He said he was going to do something." I smiled at her and gave one in turn.

"I was surprised at what happened. Where are you going when I bumped into you?"

"Nowhere. I was just strolling actually. I guess today's not my lucky day huh?" I laughed and she joined me.

"Me too. I think."

We were quiet for a moment and when we reached the park, we sat on a stone bench under the comforts of a shading tree.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked abruptly. I can't tell if she can't bear the silence anymore or she was plain bored. She was looking at me with those eyes... intense eyes.

"Hai. What is it?"

"It wasn't that I am being nosy or something but just plain curious. Who is Anna?"

That question always comes to my face like some ghost, haunting me to death. "Anna? Oh that? She was my fiancée."

"I see."

Silence.

"And I look like her?"

I nodded.

"I see." She repeated. "And... where is she?" She looked at me questioningly.

I sighed heavily. Perhaps it wasn't bad to tell something to someone. Even strangers.

"She ran away. I don't know the reason why until now. I think...I will never know, maybe if she will come back." But deep inside I doubted it. Why would someone call it 'running away' when the one who left comes back? Can anyone call it just field trip? or maybe vacation?

I laughed when I caught her looking at me. "Never mind that. It's the past. Nothing can change that. Don't be too serious about it."

She managed to smile at me and looked up at the blue, blue sky. "You're right."

"Yeah. I tried to think of it as little as possible." I searched the sky too for any signs of bad weather and fortunately, none.

"I am sorry for calling you idiot. I was just shocked I guess."

"That's okay."

"What's your name again?"

"Yoh Asakura, and you're Aya?"

"Uh-huh. Haruno."

We talked and talked until late afternoon where she bid me goodbye for the day. She said she was hoping to see me again some other time. I agreed because I find her company enjoying. She has no problem listening to other people. In a few hours time, I have gained a new friend by a mere accident. She thanked me for spending the day with her and she left with a smile and a wave. I too, departed.

I especially felt light and happy the rest of my way home. I haven't felt like this in months. It's really hard to express it on words; it was better shown by my actions. I smiled without really any particular reason. Nothing. I just wanted to smile. Here I sat peacefully on my porch, gazing at the stars above me. I was already recalling the different things that happened today.

I thought nothing could make me feel better when I saw Horohoro inside my house. He startled me by his presence and did much more when he volunteered to cook for me. I cannot refuse the generous offer, not by a friend.

Aya.

No. She did not just startle me; she scared me to my guts. How can someone look so much like Anna? Her blond hair, those eyes. I never thought I'll see them again. Maybe I will, but not now. I've begun to realize that I wasn't ready to see her yet. Both physically and mentally. The way I acted... it just wasn't me. Damn these emotional breakdowns. Either way, now that I knew what will happen, I will prepared myself. I took a sip from the drink I brought with me earlier. The taste of liquid on my lips is sweet, more than that, refreshing. I smiled again. I have felt a unique sense of familiarity somehow when I am with Aya. We have just met and yet it seemed that we were like friends for years. Deep inside, I hope that it wasn't just because of her looks. No, it wasn't merely that, I assured myself and rose. I walked to my room and lie down, fell instantly asleep.

"Yoh..."

I jolted upright from my sleep. Cold sweat broke through me, nothing that I've felt in my fights before even if I faced the worst enemies. That dream...It's haunting me again. I have not paid attention to it and now it has come back when I have forgotten about it already.

"Yoh...wait for me..."

The dream...it's showing me some kind of message. What was that?

I cannot deny anymore the voice that was screaming at the back of my head, how hard must I try to ignore it. No it can't possible be but... when you really see through that dream...

For it was telling me that Anna will come back…

I lay down again. I can't sleep. My body kept perspiring and it was already feeling like I have been chased by thousand dogs for miles. The more I ignored the realization in my mind, the more I can't sleep.

Am I really waiting for her?

Deep inside me, I really wished she would come back. It's hard for one's pride to let go when you've tried really hard to despise something but obviously still wanted it. But never sound too hopeful though, it was just a dream. Sometimes dreams do trick a man in believing something impossible. I guess I'll just have to wait.

---

_A/n: revised as of 3/26/2007_


	5. Chapter 4: Accident

_A/n: has anyone got an idea how hard it is to make the plot? i really don't know anymore what should happen next, uh really. anyway, ocness ahead. don't worry this doesn't mean anything. it's still annaxyoh. please for those who wanted to suggest something then please do so ok?_

**Chapter 4: Accident**

**---**

The following day, I woke up to my not so fitfully slept bed and fixed myself a quick breakfast. I realized that was summer would be up soon. I should be preparing to go to school. The money given to me from Izumo is just enough so I can't afford any waste from it. Amidamaru hasn't returned yet. What is the matter with these people? They leave when you needed them most. At least, Amidamaru has the guts to say where he was going, unlike some people I know.

I got up from the chair and drank the last of my milk. I've got to find Manta today. The list of things that I need for school was with him. Maybe he could help me find it too. I looked at my casual attire; white shirt, pants and sneakers. No need to dress for anything. I supposed he was at home so I headed for that direction.

"Manta?" I knocked on their door. It seems quiet at this hour.

"Coming!" The door opened and Manta appeared in a blue polo and pants. "Yoh! What brought you here?" He ushered for me to come inside his empty house.

We sat on one of their couches. "Manta, you have the list for our school supplies right?" He nodded. "Can you come with me? I wanted to start shopping for those things."

Mantas eyes brightened over the prospect and stood. "Of course! Just wait for me here okay? I'll get the list." He ran upstairs to his room where he retrieved the list over messy books and sheets.

"You seem a little excited Yoh." Manta gazed up on me with the lists on his hands.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm getting bored."

"Okay so... where is our first stop?"

"Books first."

"Okay let's go!"

We went to a bookstore and purchased five books. Mostly were the major subjects. I planned to buy the less important things some other time. Well, searching for books is damn hard, considering the large shelfs here and thousands of books with a million authors. You're lucky enough to find at least half of your list. The place is overcrowded too, making it hot inside-out.

"Yoh, how about this? I'm sure you will need this." Manta pointed to a nearby bookshelf.

"Can you look at the author of this book? See if it matches this on the list."

We finished shopping for the books and refreshed ourselves by drinking lemonades. We roamed and the search goes on for books and other supplies, competing with other people rushing forward to avail the best products. We have to get double for everything since Manta and I are in the same level. Once, we have to sidestep a bag of goods scattered on the ground or we would have slipped. I just wish they would be more careful. It was already late when we decided to go home, the sun already setting.

Manta followed me as we trotted along the busy streets, people going home from work. I noticed a familiar figure at the other side of the street waving at me. I squinted to see better as the figure drew nearer. It's Aya, the girl I met yesterday. I smiled and waved back in return as she continued to walk purposely to the pedestrian line, towards me.

Instincts tell me something bad was going to happen. Sure enough, a few kilometers away, a car was speeding fast towards Aya, as she continued to walk the street. She's not going to make it on time to avoid an accident since the car obviously has no breaks. Tire screeched, revealing the only warning that Aya took notice of and in shock, stopped smack right in the middle of the road.

"Aya!" I shouted and made a leapt for her, dropping all the plastic bags that I have in hand.

"Yoh, no!" Manta shouted behind me. The car was getting closer minute by minute. The wild noise of the tires was getting louder.

Aya's hands covered her face in a terrified scream. I grabbed her by the waist and leapt again away from the road. We landed on a prairie and rolled down on the slope. We would both be injured if we landed on hard ground. My arms were still wrapped around her and her head was still on my chest. I was breathing hard and my eyes were wide. The girl in my arms didn't cry or sobbed, just leaned on me. I wondered if she's okay, conscious or not. I recovered first and loosened my grip on her. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her hands rolled into fists on her chest.

"Aya? Daijoubu?" I asked beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, near to tears.

"H-hai..." She sat up slowly, wincing a little. "Are you hurt?"

I looked at my scraped arms. "No, a few scratches, It would heal in time." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"G-gomen Yoh. It was my fault. I was careless. I'm sorry." She lowered her head to her drawn up knees and began to cry silently.

"Iie, accidents happen. You can't stop them. Just be thankful I was here." I offered my hand and helped her stand-up.

"Thanks."

We found the car head to head with a light post, horns blaring. Manta was still on the other side, looking worried and terrified at the same time. He retrieved the books I left lying there and arranged it to neat bundles.

"Yoh! Are you okay?" He looked at me up and down. "I'm glad you're ok--Anna!" He stopped abruptly as he noticed Aya beside me, staring at the ground a little bit dizzy. She tilted her head upward a little to give recognition but paid no mind to answer.

"No, Manta please. She's not Anna. I'll explain things later."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked for the hundredth time as I watched her swaying precariously beside me. I was still a little worried about the accident, that it may have brought her a serious injury on the head.

"Hai." She touched her head gently as she closed her eyes. "I am alright. You don't have to worry about me..." Suddenly she fell forward. I was quick to take her in my arms before she hit the hard ground. She was already unconscious and I am already beginning to feel anxious.

Manta rushed to my side and carried the books. "Please, just carry her. I can manage with this." I lifted Aya in my arms, her arms dangling lifelessly at her sides. I caught the faint scent of raspberry; must be her perfume.

"Where should we bring her?" Manta asked me.

"I'll bring her at home. I don't know where she lives and that can further bring problems."

"Okay."

I carried her to my house and laid her on the bed. I laid a damp clothe on her forehead and left her alone to rest.

"I am worried. She might have fractured her head." I told Manta a little later.

"Please, don't worry too much okay? It's gonna be fine. I left your books on the table."

"Hai. domo." I rubbed my eyes with my index finger and a thumb.

"Yoh, who is she?"

"Aya. I met her when I was strolling through town with Horo Horo. I accidently bumped against her. We became friends. But I haven't seen her until now."

"Whoa...She really looks like Anna."

"Yes. At first I thought she was Anna and that kinda freaked me out." I lay back on the chair. I feel very tired and sleepy.

"You look exhausted." Manta told me as if he could read my mind. "I better go home. You rest okay?"

Manta left me and headed for home. I was not aware that I have fallen asleep on the couch with Aya in Anna's room.

---

_A/n: revised as of 03/26/2007_


	6. Chapter 5: Aya

_A/n: I'm back again and working. I am sorry if the last chappy is too short. I promise to make it up on the following chapter. Hope you like this; I tried really, really hard! (!) Anna will be coming soon! You have to wait and read the following chapter to find out! And oh, an explanation why Amidamaru's not here..and songfic too!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King no matter what I do...

**Chapter 5: Aya**

**---**

After last night's accident, Yoh had fallen asleep on the couch with Aya in Anna's room. He brought Aya home because of the head injury she got which knocked her unconscious. Twice the night, he would check up on Aya and see if everything is still okay, change the damp clothe on her forehead and head back to sleep.

Yoh woke up surprised the next morning to find a warm blanket on his shoulders. He doesn't remember getting a blanket for himself because he didn't feel any cold that night. He stood up and headed to Anna's room to see Aya. But instead of seeing the girl's crumpled form, all he saw was the folded sheets and the pilows stacked up neatly in one corner. He scratched his head and searched for Aya inside the house.

He found her on the porch sitting with mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Ohayo, Yoh-kun." Aya smiled up at Yoh.

"Ohayo Aya." Yoh comfortably placed himself beside her and looked at her. "Are you okay? How's your head?"

"It's okay. I don't know why I collapsed though but I thank you."

"No problem. You sure are an early bird." He commented at her. Well, she sure look pretty at this early hour. Her hair was a little tousled; shining beautifully at the gentle rays of the sun. She sipped on her mug and looked at Yoh, who was smiling too.

"You want me to get you a cup? I'm sorry I rummaged through your kitchen." She winked then stood up.

"That's okay. It's a miracle you found something to eat or drink in there."

She then turned to leave while Yoh sat staring at her back and sighed. It was like working with Anna again except it's very different. The atmosphere is so weird.

She returned with a cup in her hand and handed it to Yoh. "So you live here alone eh?" She said looking around. "A decent place for a guy like you to live in. Wow, how do you manage to keep it this clean? Some guys I know didn't even touch their own briefs." Aya sipped.

A voice whispered at the back of Yoh's mind. But he fought the urge to say it.

Yoh smiled instead. "That's an overstatement. Perhaps I really have to do it."

"Yeah, I like it." Yoh felt Aya staring at him. He can't help but look at her in wonder.

"What is it?"

"Uh, I was just wondering... Did Anna and You live here together?"

"Yes. She was the one who taught me how to maintain a house." Yoh raised his hand to block the sunlight from his face. Aya's heart flowed with emotion the way Yoh's eyes did so when she told her those words. She felt the desperate longing in his voice.

She didn't dare ask him the questions... but her curiosity was overpowering.

"Tell me...how was Anna like?"

"Anna?"

"Yes."

Yoh looked at her with something unreadable in his eyes. Should he tell her?

"Anna, as I have told you before was my fiancée. We lived here for quite sometime now and she helped me train everyday."

"Train? For what?"

"Being a shaman. But please don't tell this to anyone."

"I see. I promise. I've read those shaman thingie over books. Like wow, they're great."

"She wanted me to be a shaman king." Yoh grinned at the memory. "Anna is very snappy. There are times when she really is hard to get along with and may be a pain in the arse with other men, heh, but that is so fine with me. She orders everyone about and everyone seems to be afraid of her. One can almost think that she should be the Shaman king. She can almost irritate the hell out of anyone."

"Gah! Just thinking of her scares me." She almost choked her drink out.

"Yup, that's the usual." Yoh drank the contents of the mug. "But, she also has a way of telling me that she cares though I can't actually explain it."

"Oh?"

"Our roles here reversed. I was the one who does the household chores like washing plates, cleaning, sweeping and cooking. Sometimes Manta helps me."

"Manta? Who is he?"

"He was the one that you saw with me yesterday."

"Ah! I know! That cute little boy with blond hair!"

"Haha! Yes, yes. But I guess you shouldn't call Manta a little boy. Cute perhaps, yes but little boy? No, I don't think so. Manta doesn't like Anna very much but he has great respect for her though."

"This Anna is tough. Got any idea why she left?"

"Nope. I had no idea." Yoh lay back on the porch with his hands under his head. "I wish I knew why."

"Yoh-kun, don't be sad. Maybe she'll come back."

"Maybe...but hey! I am okay. I'm doing fine." He closed his eyes, blinded over the light.

"No notes or something?"

"Yes she left me a note but with only one word on it."

"Goodbye?"

"You're good. But it isn't hard to guess, ne?"

"Yes."

---

Later, Yoh told Aya to stay for lunch and offered to cook for her. She agreed but refused about cooking for her. She wanted to cook for Yoh to repay the touble that she caused him.

"No. Let me cook for you. You are a guest here."

" Look at all the trouble I caused you! I should be doing something for you in return."

Yoh stared at her dubiously. "Are you afraid I might spoil my cooking?"

Panic flooded her face. "What? No. I trust you very well that you can cook better than anyone else does but I want to thank you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Yoh patted her shoulders amusingly. "Okay. Would you want me to go get you your ingredients?"

"No. I'd get them myself."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in no time at all!"

Aya tidied herself up then left. Yoh busied himself with arranging the house and cleaning. He readied the utensils to be used. He sat on one of the couch exhausted. He was wondering why the hell he felt so much at ease with Aya. Admit it or not, Aya brings back memories of Anna. But the most amazing fact is that it didn't bring him pain just...just plain happiness and perhaps...warmth? He felt damn crazy over Aya being hit by that car that's why he didn't hesitate in jumping in the middle of the road saving a girl he barely knew. He sighed. Why is he acting like this? Yoh asked himself over and over again to get plain nothingness. Aya doesn't know anything about him and vice versa. She's innocent and plain curious. What-

His train of thoughts was interrupted with Aya coming into the house.

"I'm back!"

Yoh quickly stood and greeted her at the door. He helped her bring in the groceries.

"Whew! They sure are heavy."

"I told you." Yoh smiled at her lazily which caused her to blush.

"No, no. It's okay." She said, head bowed down.

"Haha! Let's get started okay?"

"Alright!"

"Uh...Do you still need these spices?"

"No. Just hand me over the pasta." Aya asked Yoh. She was stirring the sauce over the pan. "Look, can you boil water for me?"

"Yup." Yoh worked to set the water and boiled it.

"Please lace the pasta upright inside once the water boils okay?"

Yoh nodded once to show that he understood the instructions given to him.

"And don't forget to stir it mildly so the strands won't stick together."

"Ok. You look like you have been cooking always."

"Actually, yes." She smelled the sauce and tasted it. Aya got a spoon and let Yoh taste it. "Here. How's it?"

"Good." He handed the spoon back.

"Thank you. I live alone in my apartment so that means I have to cook for myself. My parents live in England."

"Wow. Don't you ever get bored?"

"Yes. Sometimes I get bored. I used to go to Arcade shops or go shopping." Her eyes switched to what Yoh is stirring. Her eyes widened at the pasta. "Look Yoh! The pasta!"

"What? Oh sorry!" Yoh turned to the stove quickly. The pasta was going to be over-stirred and would look like rice if Aya didn't notice it. "Hehe, sorry I didn't notice it!"

"Hahaha! That's okay." Aya patted his shoulder in a comforting way as Yoh looked at her, laughing. "Well, I think that will be fine so why don't we get ready to eat?"

"I have arranged it already! Come on!"

"Wait! I'll just transfer this." Aya placed the pasta in serving dishes and brought it to the table. "There you go!"

"Wow! It smells so good, please sit down." Aya was about to sit down when Yoh suddenly jumped from his seat and rushed to Aya's side.

"Wait! Let me pull that for you." Yoh ushered Aya and helped her seat down.

"Why, thank you!"

---

"So how was it?" Aya was leaning on the table with her elbows.

"Great. You would be great cook." Yoh grinned at her with his obvious contentment. They have finished eating the meal and Yoh seems to be very full that he can barely move a finger.

"Get up now. I have to clean this up." She stood and began clearing the dishes. Meanwhile, Yoh was having a hard time standing up.

"Yoh-kun, you need help?" Aya teased. As if a cue, Yoh immediately stood up straight though the winces were far too obvious in his face.

"Thank you, I can manage myself."

"If you say so." Aya grinned at him playfully then looked at him dubiously. "If that is the case, I am afraid I won't cook for you again."

"What?"

She laughed.

Yoh and Aya was sitting again at the porch, chatting and drinking. They have been talking for hours now, and one can almost tell that they have been friends for years. The warmth that they have shared was something Yoh hadn't felt in a long time.

After that, Aya, even though she felt sorry to leave early, bid his goodbyes to Yoh for she had to leave. Her parents might check up on her and call her.

"Yoh-kun, thank you for letting me stay with you and helping me." Aya bowed politely.

"No, that's okay. I enjoyed it anyway. Thank you too for cooking for me." Yoh grinned.

"Hai. I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you around okay?" She said then leaned close to his ear, "I might drop by sometime, ne?"

Yoh laughed dearly. "Okay, okay. You sure you don't want me to escort you?"

"No, I can find my own way, thank you."

"Okay."

"See ya!" Aya waved then turned on her heels to leave.

"Bye!" Yoh waved back and watched her retreating back. He suddenly felt alone but it went away as quickly as it came.

---

_A/n: revised as of 3/26/2006_


	7. Chapter 6: I Miss You

**Disclaimer: **I Miss You - Incubus

**Chapter 6: I Miss You (INCUBUS)**

**---**

_To see you when I wake up_

_Is a gift I didn't think could be real_

So here I am alone again... Alone in a house I've lived with someone I knew or I thought I knew once. Someone I was used seeing in the morning when I wake up. Seeing her was more than enough for me. A fulfillment I would never give up for anything else. The strength that she seems to offer me just by seeing her face. It was enough.

Anna...

What am I thinking?

_To know that you feel the same as I do_

_Is a three fold Utopian dream_

I never really knew what she feels about me since she never even tried to tell me about it. I have absolutely no clue. But there is something in the way she acts towards me that assures me that somehow we share the same feeling. How can I know?

_You do something to me_

_That I can't explain_

Why am I feeling this way? I thought I would be over you in time...

But

...Just to find out that I failed.

Why did this happen?

Did I do something wrong?

Why did you leave me?

So many questions, but none that I could answer. I was slowly changing. I was not my usual self anymore. A lot of things are unexplainable. But you left...without even explaining a single thing. If I were to ask you now, would you explain everything to me?

_So would I be out of line_

_If I said I miss you..._

I pretended to be okay and I know I was only deceiving myself. I don't know whether to be angry at myself for letting you go or to you for leaving me hanging in midair. For until now, I am still waiting. It's going to take all my courage and letting my pride go just to say that...

I miss you. I really do...

_I see your picture_

_I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine_

_You have only been gone ten days_

_But already I am wasting away_

As I stare blankly at an empty space, I can't imagine which is much emptier. Is it the space that I stare at? Is it my heart?

No.

Maybe it was YOUR heart.

I was starting to get used to this empty house. Yet, some things just keep on reminding me that you once exist while I try hard to remind my self that you don't. It seems that I can always see you or feel you. Can anyone blame me for feeling like this? I even argue with myself because of the turmoil of feelings that you seem to evoke within me.

_I know I'll see you again_

_Whether far or soon_

Will I see you again? I don't know. But I am hoping as much as I could, as much as this could help that there maybe someday that you'll come knocking on the door and ask me to welcome you. Or perhaps it would be better if you shout at me again? I can bear with that...

Rather than bear this deafening silence because of you.

I know you will come back again. Someday.

Someday.

Someday.

_But I neeed you to know_

_That I care_

_And I miss you_

Will it be too late now? If shout at the top of my lungs that I need you? That I want you back? That I want you beside me now?

If so, I will be more than will be more than willing to do all these for you.

Just to have you back.

Would it also help that I tried to find you?

That I care?

That I miss you so much?

And that I love you?

Still?

---

_A/n: revised as of 03/26/2007_


	8. Chapter 7: Someone's Return I

**Chapter 7: Someone's Return I**

**---**

"Yay! I won!" Pirika pumped her fists in the air while her brother, Horo Horo groaned in disgust.

"You cheated." Horo Horo said rather coolly then lay on his back. They were playing again and Horo Horo lost nine games straight. Pirika was fanning herself with the playing cards.

"You were hot-headed onii-chan because you lost. You'll win someday to me you know? Keep dreaming! Wanna play again? Oh! I know! Maybe I can play with my eyes closed so you could win! How about that?" Pirika tapped her brother on the shoulder while saying this in an annoying manner. She then laughed at her own joke when Horo Horo just turned on his side and ignored her.

"Shut up brat. You cheated."

"Why you-!" Pirika leaped and pounded on his brother while Horo Horo covered himself with his arms. He was laughing with Yoh who just returned from the kitchen carrying drinks. Pirika twisted as Horo Horo pinched her nose, hoping to make her blue with suffocation.

Pirika was already pinning Horo Horo with her knees when Yoh quitted laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Cut it out, you two."

Horo Horo was grinning widely. "Not fair Yoh, she was cheating!"

"No I wasn't! He was just pissed off because he lost!" She shot him a glance that simply said, "What a loser!"

Before Horo Horo's hands caught Pirika's neck, Yoh dragged him away by the collar, struggling. He placed him in a chair but then he stood up again then started attacking the fridge. Yoh sat across from him, with his chin on his hand. He was watching Horo Horo amusingly at Horo Horo's face, (getting redder and redder by the minute; contrasting his baby blue hair) with his hair sticking out on all directions.

Yoh decided to prod Horo Horo a little more, starting with that lazy tone of his.

"You could have killed her if I didn't stop you."

"Great. Why don't you just let me do that?"

"Well, she's a girl you know?"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"What?"

"Can you please repeat that?"

"Well she's a girl you know?"

"Pirika? P-I-R-I-K-A! You mean, Pirika that brat there? A girl! No. No. I mean my sister Pirika, uh, I mean my BROTHER Pirika? AHAHAHA! Is a guy you know Yoh? Pirika is anything but a girl." Horo Horo was already dying in laughter and started pounding the table with his fist.

_Yoh's jaw dropping._

Horo Horo continued eating but kept on choking several times, then laugh again. No wonder Pirika's mad at him.

_Okay Yoh, prod on…_

"How about if you apologize to her?"

Groan. "Nah."

Snicker from Yoh. "Kiss her?"

Grunt. Choke. "Kiss her! Or I might as well be spreading mucus on her cheeks, no, I mean his cheeks."

"Spread my cheeks what!" Pirika suddenly appeared on the doorway, arms akimbo.

Horo Horo cleared his throat. "Oh my dear sister of mine, why, nothing! I wish of nothing more but to spread crushed pickles in fried ketchup on your face…" Horo Horo said this with much politeness, candor, flattery and charm that he looked awful with all those crumbs of food on his face.

"Duh brother, you look like a pig."

"Duh sister, you look like a bouuy…" Horo Horo imitated his sister's voice.

"I look like what!" Pirika looked ready to kill but Horo Horo kept smiling lazily at her with his eyes fluttering prettily in a girl like manner.

"Didn't you hear me, my dearest gurly brother? I said you look like a-argh!" Pirika pulled Horo Horo's hair while he fought to struggle loose. "Ouch brother! You are hurting me!" Horo Horo squeaked in a high tone.

"Oh shut up sister, we need to shampoo your hair, remember?" Pirika pulled him way up stairs, into a room, closed the door then started wrestling with his brother. Yoh can hear him upstairs because the ceiling kept on grumbling loudly. It had always been the same everyday at Yoh's house ever since Horo Horo and Pirika stayed for a week and it was getting worse and worse each day. Maybe today Horo Horo is going to get a tooth picked out and for tomorrow, maybe Pirika will decide to pull his whole gums out.

Yoh was cleaning Horo Horo's mess when the doorbell rang. He left the task at hand and went to retrieve the door. Upstairs, what-seemed-to-be-a-head kept banging on the walls.

"Konbanwa!" Greeted Yoh cheerfully.

"Yoh." said the cold, familiar voice. It was Ren and he was carrying a container of food, the delicious aroma wafting through the house.

(The banging upstairs seemed to stop and voices could be heard.)

Horo Horo: I smell food… sniff, sniff

Pirika: Where are you going? Come back here!

(Footsteps, running)

"What's that?" Ren asked.

"The usual. Horo and Pirika are upstairs. Please come in."

Yoh led Ren to the living room and a moment later, Horo Horo came downstairs.

"Where's the food?" He sniffed through the room.

"Ah, Ainu."

"What?" He squinted. "Oh, it's the pointy headed Ren."

"Where are you hiding?" Pirika suddenly appeared in the living room holding a big, dirty mop. Her eyes wandered to Ren's cool sitting form on the couch, with both arms in his chest. She seemed to turn suddenly all demure and became aware of everything inside the room. The mop, her brother, Yoh, Ren, her hair, her clothes, her shoes. Pirika blushed as she dropped the big dirty mop on to her onii-chan's head.

"Ack! What the!"

"Ko-Konbanwa, R-ren kun." Pirika bowed sheepishy then quickly left the room.

"Another Ainu." Said Ren.

"So what brings you here Ren?" Yoh asked him.

"My sister asked me to bring this food to you."

"Tell her my thanks. Would you like something to drink?"

"Fine. Tea would do." Then Ren faced Horo Horo. "Why don't you call your sister to join us?"

"Nevermind her." Horo Horo sat lazily on one couch with both hands behind his head.

"I don't need much calling, thank you." Pirika returned inside the room and seated herself across Ren, blushing. She seemed to become all demure in the presence of other people.

"Here enjoy yourself." Yoh gave them each a cup and they sipped quietly for a couple of minutes. "How's your sister, Ren?"

"Jun's fine."

"It was nice of her to actually remember us and send us these treat."

"I refused but she insisted on so I gave up."

"Ah, okay."

Ren finished his tea, thanked Yoh for the tea then left but turned back again to look at Pirika.

"Walk with me?" Ren asked coldly, rather the opposite of what he really wanted to express. Gentleness maybe wasn't really in his blood. Who knows? And obviously, there's something going on between these two.

"H-hai…" Pirika immediately rose from her seat and followed Ren outside.

"Hey! Mpmghfgh!" Horo Horo tried to object but Yoh clamped his mouth shut.

"Okay, take care!" Yoh conspiratorially waved and grinned at them. He waited before they were out of earshot before he removed his hand. "Anou…Horo? You don't like Ren that much for your sister ne?"

"Never. That guy is cold and I bet he'll just hurt Pirika."

"And you do care about your sister."

"Well, erm…er…yes, maybe…in a way. Never mind. Hehehe…" Horo Horo seems taken back with the question and he tried to cover it up with laughing. He was still laughing when he left Yoh to go upstairs though it seems forced. Yoh tried really hard to hide the laughter that was building in his throat. He continued arranging the now empty tea cups then proceeded upstairs to take his rest. Pirika returned awhile later but slept too. Now all was quiet except of the rustling of the leaves and mews of stray cats.

Yoh was awaken by the unusual feeling that he was being stared at. He opened his eyes and the only thing he saw was a blur, more of like ghostly shadow looming over.

"MASTER YOH!"

"Huh?" He jolted awake from his sleep. He was panting hard. He squinted over the darkness, hoping to see clearly what that big figure was over there.

"MASTER YOH! You are awake!"

"Well, obviously I am…" He squinted harder, breathing hard. "A-Amidamaru!"

"Master Yoh! I'm back, sorry to scare you…" Amidamaru apologized.

"Nice work scaring me. Since when did you came back?" Yoh finally had to grin upon seeing it was indeed Amidamaru.

"Just now."

Amidamaru had asked Yoh for a vacation, right after Anna left though it left Yoh thinking if spirits needed vacations. Maybe they do need it so he agreed to let Amidamaru go and that leaves Yoh alone inside his house. And now seeing Amidamaru again was a pleasure for him for that was the longest time he had been away from him.

After a good chat, Yoh noticed that there was kind of a sorry-look on Amidamaru's face, though he wasn't sure if it really was intended for him. He started to wonder if after all these weeks he looked miserable and pitiful to other people. He brushed the thought away from his mind because sleep is already visiting him. But still he is determined to find out why.

"Hey! That's mine! Don't eat that!" Pirika attacked her brother's hand with a fork. "Eat your own."

"Gluttonous sister…" Horo Horo retreated to his seat.

"Look whose talking!"

Nothing should be asked, anyone can guess what these two are doing again. Yoh ate quietly while Amidamaru was seated in the porch talking to the birds. Horo and Pirika would leave today to return to their home. It was a pleasure working with them though sometimes it can really be a nuisance.

Later, as Yoh read in his room, Amidamaru entered with the same look on his face as he had seen last night. He greeted him with a smile. "What is it?"

"Master Yoh." Yoh turned his head to look up at his figure. Once again, the sorry-look emanated on the spirits face.

"What is it?" He repeated, smiling up at him pretending that he didn't notice anything.

"Master Yoh, I..." Amidamaru faltered. What the hell is it? Yoh was beginning to worry. Somehow he believed there was something really wrong. He gathered up his courage, determined to hear what this was all about.

"What is it, Amidamaru?"

"Master Yoh, I'm sorry." He floated near Yoh, who faced him fully.

"For what?" The smile vanished from Yoh's face.

"I lied to you. I'm sorry, I didn't really need a vacation and I didn't go on one."

"Then where did you go?" After a long pause, a mischievous smile crawled up its way on Yoh's face. "A girl, isn't it?"

"What? I would be old enough to-" Amidamaru was obviously torn between laughing and trying to look serious.

"No?"

"I've been searching for Anna, Master Yoh."

"Why?" Yoh almost jumped from his place. Search for Anna? "Why? I never did tell you to look for her!"

"Master Yoh. I only did that because I am concerned about you."

"Concerned?" Slowly, Yoh felt anger rising up inside him. He could lose all control over his emotions whenever "Anna" is concerned.

Why and how, he didn't know.

"Forgive me, but I can't take the way you have suffered when she had gone. Master Yoh, if only you have seen yourself as I have seen you, I'll wager you'd do the same thing. You barely even spoke to us; you pretended everything's okay, when it isn't. I've come to know you, Master Yoh, long enough to know what you feel. It isn't a written duty that I should know or interfere in whatever that is that you feel but as your power spirit, I feel so incomplete knowing that my Master is not well. You already hold a big part in me, and that is something. Besides, I've made it a promise to serve you anyway I can." Amidamaru explained quietly.

Yoh didn't know how to feel, he felt so numb. What to feel, he felt a variety of emotions surge through him. Moved beyond words, whether to believe or not, disbelief at himself, at the spirits act of concern, he was standing glued at his place. He felt slapped.

Yoh forced a weak grin. "But, look at me. I'm okay, I've changed a lot. I am happier now as well as I should have been." He forced a laugh.

But Amidamaru won't give up. He refused to be convinced by Yoh's forced cheerfulness.

"No, Master Yoh. I feel something deeper within you. Hide it if you please but I can still feel it. You were lonely and depressed and it will not do to hide it from me."

He sank slowly. "I don't understand."

"Master Yoh." With that, Amidamaru took one last glance at Yoh, and then left the room.

---

_A/n: revised as of 03/26/2007_


	9. Chapter 8: Will You Wait For Me?

**Disclaimer: **Will You Wait For Me? - Kavanna

**Chapter 8:** **Will You Wait For Me?**

**---**

Why am I doing this? After what I did, I can't believe I still have the guts to return to the path I left. I really don't know how you would react, seeing me at your doorstep with my things and all. What would you say?

_I never thought I'd see a single day without you_

_The things we take for granted we can sometimes lose._

So maybe I wasn't able to bear the days not seeing your face.

That unwavering smile...

It felt like a real loss not seeing you.

So maybe I was wrong for leaving you.

Have I lost you already?

Are you happy now?

Did you happen to find someone not as dense as me?

Or maybe someone who makes you happier?

_And if I promise not to feel this pain..._

_Will I see you again? Will I see you again?_

Will I? Please tell me I will, because I need to. I really do. I know I acted like a child out there because of my fear...of losing you. But the action I did only worsened the situation and made the possibility of losing you more. Because of that fear, I have caused you pain that never in a million times would you deserve it.

_Coz time will pass me by, maybe I'll never learn to smile_

_But I know I'll make it through, if you wait for me_

_And all the tears I've cried no matter how I try_

_They'll never bring you home to me_

_Will you wait for me...in heaven_

My crying every night didn't help that much. I started this, I chose this and there is no turning back. Crying won't bring you back to me, for me myself ran away from you. I can't believe how frail I've become now. I was used to sticking to the decisions I've made. I was trained for that. But if sticking to that decision will make me lose you forever, I'd rather not. Can you wait for me still? Can someone bring you back to me please?

_Do you remember how it was? When we never seemed to care_

_The days went by so quickly coz I thought you'll always be there_

Losing you never came into my mind. You were always there. You never left me. What's there to worry about?

_And it's hard to let you go though I know that I must try _

_I feel like I've been cheated coz we never said goodbye_

No. More like I've cheated you. I left without reason for you. Letting you go would be the hardest and the most painful thing that will happen in my whole life. I'm not quite ready to let that happen yet. The toughest decision I will ever have to make.

_Coz I miss you so_

_And I need to know_

_Will you wait for me?_

I missed you. I missed you badly it hurts. I have never felt pain as unbearable as this. Not even the same when you were struggling to win your battles, your fights. So unbearable that I have to change my mind. I'm coming back home. Home. _To you._ You have been my only home. Now I'm willing to face everything that I'm scared of and have you back to me. That I will.

Please...

Just...

Just wait for me.

A man in his twenties wiped the vacant tables, humming the now finished song on the radio in this air-conditioned fast food chain. He watched intently as a girl in black dress sipped her cold drink, all the while thinking deeply. _What is the girl thinking?_ He asked himself. Not that he was being nosy and all but... Every now and then he would catch her eyes glazing over like as if she wanted to cry, close her eyes then sigh.

"Oi, Taki!"

"Nani?" The man answered, quite surprised at the sudden call of his attention.

"Wipe the tables here! You were wiping that for ages!"

"Chotto matte yo!"

He had a sudden idea. He went the counter to retrieve tissues. That might not be the best idea but to say the least, it would help. He hated to see girls crying. Though the girl at the table wasn't crying but even so. He walked quietly to the girl's table and handed the table napkins. She seemed to be surprised as she looked at the tissue and to whoever was holding it. The man flashed a sardonic grin as she watched her take the napkins from his hand.

"Arigato." She replied without smiling. His brows furrowed a little. Oh well...he smiled one last time at her then left to fulfill the task at hand.

It was sometime when she finally stood from her table carrying the bag that she had been holding and held it close to her. She replaced the bandana on her head and walked out of the fast food chain, out into the world, now returning to where she really belonged.

_She's finally coming home._


	10. Chapter 9: Someone's Return II

_And they say "If you love someone, let them go. If she returns, then she is yours and you are really meant for each other."_

**Chapter 9: Someone's Return II**

**---**

It was a day, a day like just any other day. There wasn't much action or exciting things to do but lie down and wait until miracles happen. And that was what Yoh was exactly doing... minus the miracle part.

Under a tree at the back of his house, he was lying on the grass and didn't much care if insects come crawling under him. Listening at the headphones on his ears, he shifted to a more comfortable position until a soft feminine voice woke him.

"Yoh-kun?"

Yoh opened an eye and peered at Tamao's face. He grinned.

"Tamao!"

"Hi, Yoh."

"What's up?"

"Uhm, well Yoh, I just came here to ask something. Am I disturbing you?"

"Nope. Okay, let's go inside!" Yoh stood and dusted his clothes. He ushered the way inside while Tamao followed suit.

"Any drinks?" He offered.

"Tea would do."

"Okay. Please wait here."

Tamao made herself comfortable by sitting down. It was sure lonely living alone, she thought. Basically not alone if you count Amidamaru but then again, Amidamaru is not human. Maybe he was once with a nasty reputation but he is a spirit now. She also wondered why Anna left. The itako didn't even tell her of her plans. If you try to analyze the situation, Yoh is a decent, kind, fun, respectable guy. And it's not like he hurts women for fun or are they having problems like most couple do. Anna being the itako that she is, wouldn't even let Yoh do that to her and in the first place, Yoh never did that to anyone. Now as Tamao watched him set down the cups of tea, she couldn't help but feel pity for him. She knew his friends tried to cheer him up during the shock of knowing that she left him. If there was anything she could do...

For now Tamao realized that Anna was wrong, very wrong for leaving Yoh.

Yoh sat across from her. "So, what's up Tamao?" Yoh asked as he watched Tamao sip her tea. She set her cup down and looked directly at Yoh.

"Anou, Yoh-kun, I am just concerned and wondering, have you heard anything of Anna yet?"

"Anna? I haven't." He answered casually. Casually. As if it didn't affect him.

"Sou ka." Pretense. All pretense.

"Tamao, I was suppose to ask you that too. But it looks like you don't know too." He inquired.

"H-hai...I just thought that maybe some news has come up."

"You are still thinking of her ne?"

"I still do Yoh-kun, I'm worried. She didn't tell me a word of her leaving."

"I see."

A sudden knock at the door surprised Tamao, that she almost knocked the cups down.

"Oh gomen! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said in a nervous tone that Yoh just laughed.

"Daijobu."

"I'll get the door." Tamao strode to the door with her flustered face. She opened the door and what she saw shocked her.

"Anna?" Tamao squeaked.

"Konnichiwa! Sorry, I'm not Anna but that's ok, I get that. Aya. I am Aya. Is Yoh-kun here?" Aya explained while smiling naturally. Tamao, too stunned to speak , only stared speechless at Aya and her striking resemblance then her gaze drifted to Yoh.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry!" Tamao bowed politely. "Yoh-kun is here. Please come in."

"Thank you."

The two went inside. Tamao proceeded to get another cup of tea for Aya, still disbelieving.

"What's up Aya?" Said Yoh grinning as if he enjoyed what was happening.

"Look." She opened a small container with several sweets in it. "I made cookies, so I thought I'd drop by and share it with you." Aya explained, smiling widely, seemingly proud of herself.

"Wow, thanks!" Yoh tasted one cookie while Aya stared at him, waiting for the result. He made a thumbs up for Aya while she laughed.

"Dozo." Tamao returned from the kitchen carrying the tea for Aya and seemed composed now. Yoh thought this maybe the perfect time to introduce the two so he did.

"Tamao, I want you to meet Aya. Tamao is a close friend of ours. Aya, this is Tamao. I met her in town when Horo Horo and me were strolling out of boredom." At this point Yoh was already eating his second cookie.

Aya gave Tamao a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Tamao-san. Please have some." She offered.

Tamao picked one and in exchange, smiled too. "Thank you."

Aya then left, leaving Yoh and Tamao together. Tamao was still in awe even after Aya left. Yoh couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, Tamao, I can't blame you."

She shook her head. "Anou Yoh-kun, gomen."

"That's okay. I was worse than that; at least you could control yourself."

"But she looks so much like Anna..."

"Is she? Then I am lucky."

"Lucky? Is he your girlfriend?" Tamao seemed confused.

"Yes and no. I am lucky and she is not my girlfriend, Tamao." Yoh beamed. "They are two different people. At least they almost have the same looks. She reminds me so much of Anna."

"Do you still think about her?"

"I sometimes do, but not quite often. I try not to, it only makes me sad."

"Are you hoping she would return?"

"Some part of me still does. The other half doesn't want to. Some part of me wants to move on; maybe Anna is never coming back." He grinned.

"I miss Anna too..." Tamao blissfully said as she sipped her cup.

"I want her to come back. Are you sad here alone?"

Yoh was a little surprised by the direct question, but half-grinned anyway. "Before yes, but now...Maybe a little but not that much."

"That's good to hear then, Yoh-kun." Tamao smiled.

"Yeah."

"I must be going now, thank you!" Tamao stood up and bowed before heading needing for the door.

"Sure no problem. Tamao, would you like to come over for a little get-together tomorrow?"

Tamao blushed. "Oh, that's great! I would!"

"Ok! But can you do me a little favor?"

"What is it, Yoh-kun?"

"Can you invite friends to come over?"

"Y-yes, I would."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

Tamao left and as Yoh closed the door, he remembered Aya and he felt the sudden urge to go after her and invite her too. Now, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, would it? Actually he felt good about it. Isn't it about time that he enjoy himself? They used to do the get together every year anyway, so there's nothing wrong with that. Absolutely nothing.

Impulsive , he left the house to go after Aya.

"Master Yoh, where are you going?" Amidamaru floated from behind.

"I'm going to invite a friend of mine..." Yoh grinned.

"I see. You seem happy. Why would you conduct a get together?" The spirit piped in, genuinely confused. Yoh just shrugged and placed his hands behind his head walking.

"I don't know, maybe because I haven't seen my friends in a long time, besides we use to do this every year right?" He smiled confidently.

"So Master Yoh, where does your friend live?"

---

"Master Yoh, where exactly does you friend live?"

"I think I… forgot?" The shaman laughed not caring if they're lost.

"Yoh!" A female voice behind them called. Both Shaman and spirit turned around to find Aya running toward them.

"I told you we'll find her..." Yoh whispered to Amidamaru. He beamed proudly as if persons that you look for just appear of nowhere. "Nice timing."

"Oh really? Why?" Aya was heaving with both hands on her knees.

Amidamaru leaned close to Yoh's ear. "Master Yoh? Your friend is Anna? Why didn't you tell me?"

As if on cue, Aya snapped his head to Amidamaru's place and straightened up. She walked towards Amidamaru sizing him.

"I am not Anna, I am Aya." She introduced, smilingly.

"Pardon me Aya-san, you look very much like Anna-san."

"Oh? Do I?" She laughed. "So they tell me. But please call me Aya." Aya grinned at Amidamaru who was still staring at her incredulously.

"Hai, Aya-san."

Aya's eyes suddenly averted to the whole spirits form. "Why you are so big and uh, kind of transparent. Oh and uh, you're drifting, no more like floating. Why you're a...a...a..."

"..."

"What are you?"

"He is my power spirit." Yoh answered for him, casually.

"Oh. A spirit. Yeah, hmm...a spirit."

"..."

"AAAAAaaahh!" Aya's shrill voice penetrated the broad daylight as she fainted suddenly. Yoh caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground.

What happened Master Yoh?"

"I don't know..." Yoh was trying to fan the lying, still unconscious Aya on a near bench. When Aya finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Yoh peering down at her and she suddenly jolted upright, looking around.

"Hey have you seen that?" She frantically asked.

"What?"

"You know? That floating thing? That spirit!"

"Oh you mean him?" Yoh grinned as he pointed to Amidamaru behind him.

"Yeah him."

"Me, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru pointed at himself.

"HIM!" She jumped out of the bench and backed out a few distances away. "Don't let him get near me!"

The shaman strode purposely towards the scared girl. "Aya, I'm a shaman remember?" He held his out his hand to her, smiling, reassuring.

"He is my spirit. Don't worry there's no harm in him. It's typical for people to be scared, ok?" He grabbed her hand and led her back to the bench. Aya could only follow.

"Amidamaru this is Aya, ok? Aya this is Amidamaru." Yoh grinned at them expectantly. Aya seemed to calm down seeing the stationary spirit.

"I see. Gomen nasai." Aya bowed.

"Daijobu desu."

She seemed to lighten up to the usual her and asked Yoh, "What were you doing in town?"

"Searching for you." Answered Yoh, raising his hands and placed it behind his head then looked up at the sky.

"Huh? Why me? I just went to your place remember?"

"Yeah, but this sudden idea came to me. We're going to have a get together party like we use to do each year. Wanna come?"

Aya looked at Yoh happily. "Do I get to meet your friends?" She clapped her hands together, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah."

"Cool! Of course I will."

"Great!"

"Ei, you want me to cook for you?

"I can handle it. Be my guest."

"Nah, I want to help."

"Oh okay, whatever you want. Careful though, you get to see lots of people with spirits."

"Oh?" Aya suddenly looked doubtful as if reconsidering the offer. Yoh suddenly felt alarmed, did he say something wrong?

"Oh?" Aya repeated. But then she laughed and tapped Yoh's shoulder. "That's okay. I can get used to them." She winked, which actually made Yoh's heart double over. What is it? Did he actually think that Aya looked cute when she winked? This caused Yoh to stare rather stupidly at Aya for a whole minute while Aya waved her hand in front of Yoh's face.

"Uhm...Hello? Hel-lo! HELLO?" Aya giggled.

"Oh, sure, sure." Yoh was removed form his trance and laughed.

"Then I better get going. See you tomorrow then! And thank you!" Before she went away, she practically hugged Yoh before she walked away, waving to both shaman and spirit. Yoh could only stare in surprise for the sudden action and warmth as Amidamaru looked curiously. He laughed and pocketed his hands. He turned his head at Amidamaru who was smiling at him and grinned too.

---

Everything was practically arranged, with Tamao helping Yoh. The work became easier when Aya arrived and carried foods that she made herself. Horo Horo arrived with her imouto, Pirika, first above anyone else. He would be the first to arrive at any gathering when foods are involved.

"Hi, Yoh!" Horo Horo greeted Yoh followed by his sister.

"Yo."

Pirika whacked her brother on the head. "You behave yourself, nii-chan." Then to Yoh, "Hi Yoh!"

"Hi Pirika."

"OW!"

"Come on, let's wait in the living room." Pirika pulled Horo Horo by the arm.

"Hi, Aya!" Horo Horo called to Aya upon seeing her at the kitchen.

"Hello!" Aya waved. Pirika turned to her brother and stopped walking then peered inside the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Aya. She was our friend."

"Hi!" Aya showed herself to Pirika.

"Hello. Aya? You're Anna!" Pirika said.

"No, I'm not." She smiled at the female Ainu.

"Horo, please explain." Yoh patted Horo Horo as the Ainu pulled his sister.

"Come here."

"I guess that will happen over and over again ne, Yoh-kun?" Tamao appeared from inside.

"Hai, Tamao-chan."

"Oh, well." Aya sighed. "Anyway we're almost done. All we have to do is wait for your other friends."

"Right."

A knock can be heard from the door and Tamao excused herself to lead whoever it was, in. She opened the door to let the Chinese Shaman in, followed by Manta. No, they didn't come together. Ren was ahead of Manta who obviously avoided the company of Ren. Tamao smiled to herself for she couldn't blame Manta. Tao Ren could scare almost anyone upon seeing him with the stance that he carries. They were led to the living room where in Yoh and the others were already having fun, including Aya, whom everyone almost liked. Who wouldn't anyway? She had a good personality and cheerful attitude...contrary to... She cut the thought off before he starts thinking about something else. She returned with the others and joined the conversation, which seemed so animated.

Is this really true?

As usual they were laughing again at how Horo Horo is bullied by her sister. It seemed almost like a show that everyone enjoyed.

"Ouch!" Horo Horo complained.

"Shut up!" Pirika hissed.

"Not again..." Yoh groaned inwardly. Tamao and Aya were laughing again. Ren kept looking at Aya, again, as well as the others, still disbelieving. Was the thought of someone looking like Anna impossible? Coincidence? Does it look like some big joke? Probably these were some of the questions that keep running inside everyone's mind. Answers that can be answered in time. It's still too early to say that since a lot of things will happen.

A lot of things will going to happen. TONIGHT.

A couple of minutes more a soft knock on the door was heard, but when Tamao opened it, found no one. She heard Yoh shout inside. Nice visitor, there is a thing such as a door you know?

"Aniki!" Yoh greeted his brother who sat quietly on one seat, smiling lazily. Glad to surprise everybody with his arrival.

"Hi!" He waved a gloved hand. His eye suddenly fell down on Aya, who was looking at him with a furrowed brow.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh. Touring?" Hao answered casually as Tamao entered the room cautiously and didn't bother asking what happened. Yoh laughed at his aniki, while the others continued blabbering after the silence. Even Manta stopped reading the magazines.

"Anna?" Obviously, it was addressed to Aya, who was sitting beside Tamao, still staring curiously at Hao and to whomever he was.

"Anou...aniki, iie."

"I thought Anna ran away?" Hao crossed his arms over his chest and stared mischievously at Yoh.

"How did you know that?" Yoh said, surprised. Did the news reached that far or was it just Hao was here around somewhere?

"I know."

"Oh...okay." Yoh explained everything, like he usually did when someone questioned the Aya-Anna.

"I wonder why a girl ran away from you, Yoh..." Hao taunted, looking thoughtful. "You should have just given her to me."

"What?"

"Or maybe you should wait for Anna to come back, and maybe you could give Aya to me?" Hao grinned sardonically, enjoying the shaman's reaction as Yoh groaned inwardly.

"Tamao-chan? Why do they look alike? Only that guy's hair is longer."

"Hao was Yoh's brother. Twin brother." Tamao explained for the benefit of Aya.

"Sou ka."

"Ren, are you gay?" Horo Horo asked Ren seriously, peering at his face, which suddenly showed anger.

"Nani! Kisama!" Ren looked ready to raise hell's battle cry. "No, I'm not. Are you?"

"I look like nothing of a gay, do I? So of course I'm not."

"Go bother someone else!" Ren said through gritted teeth. "If you make anymore accounts on my gender, I will kill you!"

"Who told you that you have the permission to kill my brother?" Pirika piped in. Horo Horo was already smirking at the Chinese Shaman, for he would always loose with his sister's mouth. Everyone enjoyed Horo Horo's attempts to anger the Tao. Tamao stood, smiling, decided that it's already time to eat and for the sake of stopping the arguments between Horo and Ren.

"Ne, minna-san. Let's eat!" Tamao offered. Upon hearing the word eat, Horo Horo stopped arguing and quickly followed Tamao.

"Matte, Tamao! Let me help!" Pirika offered. Aya, seeming the only girl left, followed too. Yoh and Hao eyed her from the moment she stood and followed the other girls. Ren composed and arranged himself.

"You like her don't you?" Hao punched Yoh's arm playfully.

"Mou? She's a friend." Yoh answered, trying to avoid anymore direct questions from Hao as Hao nodded off.

7.30 p.m.

Yoh, being the last one, followed but not before the doorbell rang the third time. He searched for Tamao, who was busy but looked at Yoh, with her brows furrowed.

"Are you expecting anymore, Tamao?" He asked.

"No, Yoh-kun. I am not expecting anyone anymore. The others cannot come due to unexpected circumstances.'

"That's okay. I'll get it."

Yoh trudged to the door, ready to greet whoever was it.

_A lot is going to happen._

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

He opened the door and smiled and greeted the visitor, even it was devil himself.

"Konban--" But it wasn't the devil. Nothing like it. Much more than that. He knew he would be seeing that countenance again, those eyes, the face that he used to stare at but not now. He didn't expect it to happen now. Tonight.

_The aching familiarity drowned him..._

When he opened the door, it seemed like some heavy air had hung from the place and he regretted opening the door at this specific time. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time or wasn't he? Why didn't he just let Tamao open the door?

Anna stood at the door, unmoving just looking at Yoh's face with something unreadable in her eyes. She was wearing her bandana and dress and she looked tired but she still held herself gracefully... Yoh could only look at her. Is she really Anna?

_Truth lies only in ones eyes..._

"A-Anna?" Just as Yoh said it, Anna suddenly fainted, unconscious. He caught her, his senses leading his actions. Now as Yoh held Anna in his arms, gently touching her cheek, he tucked a loose wisp of hair behind her ear. A lot of emotions were surging through him, battling... In resignation he could only put her arms around her unconscious form... Embracing her, and not long though unnoticed, a tear ran down his cheek as he held Anna even close.

---

_A/n: revised as of 3/27/2007. OMG I'm late for school._


	11. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this story wherein the characters used are not owned by me. So Anna returned and the story continues...

**Chapter 10: Homecoming**

**---**

Near the door, Yoh sat, holding Anna's still body. Unable to let go for fear that she might ran away from him again. She returned. She returned to Yoh. All he can feel was her warmth enveloping her, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Something that he yearned for a long time but was unable to suffice it.

Recovering his daze, he stood and carried Anna inside just as Tamao was about to follow Yoh. The sound of plates meeting the floor was heard through out the whole house as Tamao brought her hand to her gaping mouth.

**Tamao**

I came out from inside carrying the plates to follow Yoh-kun and greet the new visitor.

"Yoh-kun?"

_Crash._

I dropped the plates as soon as I saw Yoh carrying Anna's limp form, probably unconscious. "Anna!" I gasped. The other people heard it for they also rushed out of the room, eager to see what can be seen.

**Manta**

Anna? Anna is here? Anna came back?

"Yoh!"

**Horo Horo**

She returned? Now?

**Pirika**

I ran out with my chest pounding. Did I heard Tamao right? Anna? I saw Yoh carrying Anna-san inside and accidentally stepped on the plates that Tamao broke.

"Anna! Ow!"

"What now?" My nii-chan turned to me.

"I hurt myself with the broken plates!"

He placed a hand over my mouth which smelled of food and hissed, "Sshh...Keep quiet! I'm watching..."

I struggled to get his hand away from my poor mouth. "Mmmrppppghhh!" I jumped away from him to attend to my cuts which were starting to hurt badly.

**Ren**

What the hell is the matter with this people?

Oh.

**Hao**

A lazy smile crossed my handsome features. Hohoho! Look who's here? Look who decided to pay us some visit? I was at right place at the right time.

**Aya**

I ran out as well when I heard it. I heard it from Tamao. Tamao said Anna, right? I saw Yoh-kun carrying her. They were right. She had the same color of hair as mine and in my guess, same built as me. Damn. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I watched as Yoh carried her to a couch, and laid her gently. Why was it that some part of me feels...hurt? I should be happy for Yoh. His fiancée has returned already, he will be happy and would return to his original self. But now, I don't know where to place myself. I can't actually amble myself with them, can I? Damn it.

**---**

Everybody followed Yoh as he gently laid Anna on the couch. His eyebrows creased in an unusual way.

"Anna?"

Silence. Everyone could only watch as they gathered around. Hao sensing the unease building up in Aya, gazed at her. He leaned on the wall watching Aya clutch her hand to her chest.

"Tamao?" Yoh addressed to the girl with pink hair still gaping. "Can you get me some warm water please?"

"H-hai!" Tamao immediately fetched the warm water with a towel and brought it to Yoh. Pirika began cleaning up the broken plates and by this time was all cleaned up.

"Yoh? You ok?" Horo Horo touched Yoh shoulders lightly. Yoh looked up at Horo Horo and grinned.

"Of course I am." His gaze slid back to Anna. He placed the damp towel on Anna's forehead that was burning with fever. Anna moaned and moved slightly.

"You know? They could use some fresh air." Pirika observed and decided to clear up the people. "Come on, we should continue eating. The food might get cold." And she started by pulling his brother's arm. Everybody followed, leaving Yoh and Tamao to take care of Anna.

"Anna?" Yoh held Anna's hand as Tamao wiped Anna's other arm clean.

"Did she faint?" Tamao asked.

"Hai."

"Anna-sama must be feeling pretty tired."

"I guess so. Will she be alright?" Yoh asked hopefully to the prophetess.

Tamao smiled gently, assuring him. "She will be. She will be needing rest. The fever will pass and maybe by tomorrow she will be alright."

"Thank you, Tamao-chan." Yoh thanked gratefully. Tamao blushed prettily and nodded.

"Why don't you take her to her room, Yoh-kun? She will be comfortable there. Wait here, I will arrange it for Anna-sama." Tamao rushed to Anna's room to arrange the slumber place of the itako.

"This is very surprising." Pirika managed to babble over the silent group.

"Just eat." Horo Horo didn't mind everyone else as long as he's eating.

"You are always surprised over everything." Ren sneered at the female Ainu.

"What do you care!" Pirika pounded her fist on the table. "Anyway, I'm not like you. At least I have other feelings." She shrugged.

"It's a great coincidence. She returned when we are all here." Manta observed.

"Maybe she wanted to inform that to everyone herself to save Yoh from spreading the news."

Ren crossed his arms. "That's ridiculous. She doesn't even know we are here!"

"You are ridiculous, Ren." Horo Horo quipped in, crumbs sticking out to the corners of his mouth. He started touching Ren's hair. "Whoa, what do you use with these? Egg whites?"

"What!" Ren Tao glared at Horo Horo. "Stop touching me, you overgrown piece of crap!"

"Ahohoho!" Horo laughed.

"Your hair doesn't look normal to me either! Kisama!"

"Cut it out, you two." Pirika said as Ren and Horo Horo started fighting. Horo Horo almost threw Ren a fork to help with.

"Do you think Yoh will feel happy about Anna-san's return?" Aya asked, pertaining actually to no one. She had been quiet through out the whole meal and this was the first time she spoke. And throughout the whole meal, Hao had been eyeing her. Watching as she rolled peas on her plate then fidget. Aya had been completely nervous through out the meal though she shouldn't be. She was a friend after all. She is not an intruder who entered this house and waited to be caught.

This time Hao answered. "Of course he will be. Anna is his fiancée and he loved her." Hao tried to place much emphasis on the word _loved_. Ren and Horo Horo were still busy fighting with each other, while Pirika and Manta were listening.

"Oh." That was the only word that stumbled out of Aya's mouth. Hao chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. He seemed to be enjoying this, still not taking his eyes of Aya as Pirika and Manta exchanged looks that both showed confusion.

**---**

"Yoh-kun? You can bring her to her room now." Tamao came from Anna's bedroom.

"Thank you." Yoh scooped Anna and carried her to her room. Tamao proceeded to the kitchen to arrange the raging group that already started fighting.

Yoh gently laid her and tucked her under a blanket and sat beside her. He sighed, not knowing what to feel at this exact moment. But maybe some of his feelings are recognizable. He felt glad and relieved and happy. Something that makes him want to float and put his arms around her but decided against it for fear of waking her up from her peaceful sleep. That can wait. He grinned then reached out to touch Anna's cheek, missing something. In a few hours, she'll start glaring at Yoh again. Ordering him about, scowling, and criticizing his every mood but he didn't care. Just for once he didn't. Anna turned to her side, facing Yoh but still asleep. Yoh had to smile as he tenderly held Anna's hand in both of his and placed it near his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling it at the same time sleepiness washing him over. He slowly fell beside Anna facing her, her hand still in his grasp.

**---**

"Tamao-chan, my dear," Horo Horo exaggeratedly drawled under his breath and tilting Tamao's chin, "Thank you for that wonderful meal." He grinned as Tamao blushed furiously, stammering.

"O-of c-course...anytime Horo-kun."

"Don't believe everything he says." Pirika whacked his brother's head.

"Oww! I mean it!"

"Nii-chan. Let's go home."

"I am going. Just give Yoh my regards." Ren Tao said then left the other way, scowling at Horo Horo who tried to imitate his hair using the upward motion of his hands while being pulled on by his sister. Ren was thinking that it was a pity he wasn't able to talk to Pirika with his annoying brother's pesters.

Aya faced Tamao, smiling. "They are funny aren't they?"

"Yes...and sweet." Tamao added.

Aya poked Tamao at the side and winked conspiratorially, "I get that. You like him, don't you?"

"I..."

Aya laughed at Tamao's obvious distress at the question. "You don't have to answer that. I have to go Tamao-chan. Thank you very much. It's such a pleasure working with you." She bowed politely and left. Hao followed after hastily rendering a goodbye and regards to Yoh thru Tamao. He left.

**---**

Anna woke up to the feel of sunlight warm on her face. It took a while to focus her vision and turned, to find out that she couldn't because her other hand is stuck. Her mind was reeling and she felt heavy but he felt better than last night.

_Last night._

What happened last night? She scanned her thoughts, wanting to remember. She remembered walking with her things...feeling tired and depressed and worrying about something she couldn't comprehend. As her vision became clear, it was then that she recognized that she wasn't lying at her bed, the bed that she used to lay on when she ran away. This was her room back then at their house. She gasped, suddenly jerking her head to the direction to where her hand is stuck.

And there, she found Yoh's peaceful face asleep, her hand clutched in his chest.

She faced him fully, just staring. So he didn't change much after all. This time, it was Anna's turn to touch him, running her other hand across his features, his breathing timed and even, his breath warm on her hand. Imagine Anna's eagerness to meet Yoh again and now they did, she wanted to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes. What would she say now? She knew that sooner or later, Yoh would have to ask questions that needed answers. Answers that needed reasons.

She put the thoughts aside because for now she had to be strong. No matter what.

She moved closer to him, slowly untangling her hand in his and placed her arms around him.

_I'm sorry..._

She wanted to say but she couldn't. Words were barred on her throat. She wanted to ask for forgiveness.

To him.

Only to him.

She never said sorry to anyone before. But now she does want to but found out that she couldn't.

_I'm sorry. _

**---**

_A/n: revised as of 3/27/2007_


	12. Chapter 11: Genesis

**Chapter 11: Genesis**

---

He had dreamt of a lovely angel's arms encircling him, embracing him and he couldn't quite comprehend.

It was a dream.

Yoh woke up late in the morning, a headache starting to rub on him. Even in his subconscious state, he was already readying himself before he even opened his eyes. What if last night turned out to be a dream? What if the worse should happen? What if his senses are deceiving him again?

_Last night._

But no. Last night wasn't a dream, it was for real. He opened his eyes and focused his vision around the room. He didn't sleep in his room. The sillhouette of the things around him was nothing like those that are in his room. No, not at all. Yoh squinted the moment the gentle morning breeze parted the curtains to let the light seep through. He found the space beside him empty. Sure enough, she wasn't there.

He stood groggily and trudged outside Anna's room. He rubbed the back of his hand to an eye and yawned. At the porch, he found her, Anna, sitting beside Tamao, drinking tea.

The pink-haired girl was talking to the itako, smiling warmly and she gestured with her hand. She was telling the itako of how things were when she was away. Anna found the courage to ask just this morning as Tamao approached her with tea. But since Tamao knew better, she didn't even try to muster the courage to ask Anna reasons for her leaving but instead contented herself by answering her questions.

"Do people still visit here often?"

"Not that much, but they do. When they wanted to get along with Yoh-kun and maybe invite him to have some fun, they do." Tamao explained.

"Is the house well kept?"

"Hai. Yoh is doing a pretty good job about it, Anna-san."

"I see." Anna continued to drink her tea. "Is he seeing any other friends? Meeting them?" Anna felt kind of awkward just asking, but she wanted to make sure. Just... Just in case. And it's not that she is feeling jealous or anything.

Tamao's brow furrowed in thought as she placed her finger on her chin. "Well," She clapped her hand as if a very brilliant idea came to her. "How can I forget! Aya-chan! Yes, she met Yoh by accident while strolling through town." She nodded.

"Who?" Anna looked hard at the pink-haired girl, daring her to continue.

The pink-haired dared anyway. "Aya-chan." She repeated. "It was all a surprise when we met her."

"Why?"

"Anna-sama, she looks so much like you. We even thought that she was you."

Anna stared at her incredoulously, as if Tamao just told her to get lost. "How can anyone look like me!"

Tamao looked down sheepishly. It wasn't her place to explain these things to Anna-sama. Better let Yoh-kun do it and as Tamao noticed Yoh from behind them, she decided that this was exactly the best opportunity to divert the topic. Tamao turned to him, smiling widely even if Anna continued to glare at her.

"Yoh-kun, ohayo!"

"Ohayo Tamao." Yoh grinned back at her and let his gaze slid to Anna and wondered why she was glaring at Tamao so hard. She didn't turn to look at him when she heard that he was already there. Instead, she continued to sip from her cup gracefully. So much like Anna.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Tamao offered.

"Hai!" Yoh answered cheerfully. He watched as Tamao stood and walked to the kitchen before positioning himself beside Anna with the slightest hesitation.

"Ohayo, Anna." He wore his smile as usual.

She didn't even look at him when she mouthed the word "ohayo" back at him. This made his brows furrow a little.

"Are you feeling well Anna?" He asked out of concern. This time, Anna looked at him with something in her eyes he couldn't comprehend.

Maybe she was still tired. Maybe she was adjusting still. Maybe...

How many 'maybe's' does he have to supply just to assure himself nothing is amiss? He wanted to ask things. He wanted an answer.

"Hai."

Yoh grinned at her. "Oh, ok. I'm glad you are! Ano, Anna..." Yoh looked down. "I was worried."

Anna's eyebrow shot up, as if disbelieving. "Oh?"

"Err--well, yes." He answered sheepishly.

"I'm fine now. More than fine." Anna stood gracefully and dusted her dress. "You need not worry now." Her eyes focused on Yoh once again almost as the same time Tamao returned from the kitchens.

"Dozo, Yoh-kun." Tamao handed him the cup and turned to look at Anna, standing.

"After that Yoh, you can clean the house. They left a lot of mess here last night." The itako ordered before turning away.

"Hai Anna!" Yoh said cheerfully despite the cold treatment Anna just presented him.

As soon as Anna left, Tamao leaned on Yoh's shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, there's not much to clean Yoh-kun. I arranged it already after they all bid goodbye. It was...a wonderful meal and they want to say thank you." She smiled assuringly at the shaman.

"Thank you."

Tamao had to go and she bid them goodbye. Besides, they had to be alone. "Yoh-kun, Anna-san, I have to go. Thank you again." She bowed before going.

"Ok! Take care then!" Yoh waved and Anna nodded to the retreating Tamao.

It took Yoh only a few hours to finish the tasks at hand. He whistled a merry tune, happy at the moment, oblivious to everything. He had been able to do things properly and he didn't feel tired at all.

As Yoh was working, all the while, Anna was gazing at him, not paying attention to the magazine that she was reading.

It was hard for her to look at him long enough to read what was inside his head. The word 'natural' was long lost from her vocabulary and she didn't know how to retrieve it back. She didn't know how to react to him, what to say to him. Going back was hard and now this situation was harder to handle. Curse Yoh for being so damn cool as if nothing is happening. She was surprised when he didn't attack her with questions. At least for now. She felt so uneasy; it was a miracle that she was able to keep her composure despite everything. And another thing, who was that Aya that Tamao was talking about? And she looked like Anna? 'Impossible', Anna thought. She would have to see that for herself. For now, all she can do is at least be optimistic. She can do this and she will. She hadn't backed out on anything yet. She wasn't afraid of anything before. And she wasn't weak and will not start now.

With all these thoughts running inside her head, she didn't notice that Yoh had already seated himself in front of her. Yoh had been calling out to her but her mind remained in a daze until Yoh brought his face near hers causing her to be startled.

"Anna!"

"Huh?"

"Anna!"

"What!"

"You sure you're ok?" Yoh reached out to her forehead, and looked up thoughtfully. "You're temperature's normal. Does your head hurt?" He asked the startled itako, still a few inches away from her.

Anna seemed to become aware of Yoh's hand on her forehead that she wasn't able to reply quickly enough and was staring at him quite stupidly. Trying to hide the blushing of her cheeks, she retaliated by swatting Yoh's hand away and dismissed the subject by waving her hand at him.

"Of course I'm fine! I told you that already! And stop hovering at me like a hen. What is it that you want?" She asked him, snapping back words as her only defense. As if being shouted at by people is typically normal and funny, Yoh just grinned sardonically at her thus, making Anna blush more evenly. Now, that reminded her that what she was doing isn't exactly working...or is it? Anna scowled at Yoh and waited for a response.

"Well?"

"What would you like for lunch? Or would you prefer to eat oustide?"

"I..."

"Don't you like to go outside?"

"Ii-" She interjected.

"Why, it's a beautiful morning! We should go out!"

A vein twitched on Anna's forehead and, grabbing the magazine that she had been reading, she threw it at Yoh's head. "How am I supposed to decide when you keep cutting me off! Baka!" She growled.

"Ow!" Yoh laughed and grabbed Anna's unaware hand and led her oustide.

"What the-! Wait!" Anna tried to move away but Yoh kept pulling her. She just gave up and followed, thankful that Yoh isn't making this harder for her. "Where is Tamao?"

Yoh cocked an eyebrow amusingly at her. "She left awhile ago; she said she had something to do. Aren't you listening to what she was saying?" Yoh explained to her. They were walking at a normal pace now. Yoh's hand was behind his head while Anna crossed her arms.

"Well, never mind." She scowled at the ground. How can she be so deaf as to not to hear what the prophetess was saying? Well, now, at least the world 'humiliation' reached new heights for her.

"Where do you plan to eat?" Anna asked, finding the silence quite awkward. The pressure of her stupidity was starting to fit in.

"Where do you want to eat?" Yoh asked her grinning. He was supposed to treat her so it was up to her to decide where she wanted to go and where she wanted to eat and what she wanted to do. Sure enough, if he had let her stay at home, she wouldn't be enjoying herself and just be bored. And bored isn't exactly what she should feel right now.

"Are you supposed to be answering a question by a question? I am the one doing the asking here. Answer me." She retorted.

"I don't know, I wanted you to pick which place we would eat."

Anna sighed heavily. "Whatever." She led the way now, walking faster as Yoh walked beside her, smiling.

Yoh and Anna walked side by side towards home. They had eaten fitfully at a Chinese Restaurant, that of course, Anna decided and Yoh agreed without hesitation. Full as they were, Yoh urged Anna to stay in town, which was quite unusual. Since Anna decided to give in to the urge, they trudged along town, browsing through shops.

"Want ice cream Anna?"

"Fine."

"How about those crackers?"

"...Whatever."

"AH! Cakes!"

"Argh! Stop it Yoh! I'm full and you're getting too much fat into my body!"

"Ahehehe..."

It cost them hours and now, the darkness had begun to fall. The stars were beginning to pop out and the moon started to shine ever so brightly in the darkening horizon.

Obviously Yoh had been trying to make this day a special day for her, or so that's what she thought. She had been happy but didn't show it, being the ice maiden that she was. Contrary to Yoh, who kept grinning and smiling at her.

"Are you tired, Anna?" Yoh gazed at her as they continued to walk along side.

"No." She plainly replied without looking at him.

"I had fun and I enjoyed the food..." He grinned while Anna fought the urge to look at his handsome features visible in the dark.

"Yes, yes. I know." Her voice was laced with irritation. "Yoh, just hurry along please!" With this she started to walk faster, gathering speed with every step she took.

As if on instinct and from the thought that he might become lost or she will (either way), Yoh leaned forward and suddenly took hold of Anna's hand causing her to stop walking.

"What now?"

"Let's go home!" Yoh walked non-chalantly, once again, pulled Anna behind him gently. Proud of himself actually, grinning again.

"What's that grin for Yoh Asakura?"

"Nothing." Despite having said it, he continued grinning like a lunatic and kept Anna's hand in his as he walked.

"And will you stop pulling me Yoh! I'm about to tri--"

The sentence isn't even finished when Anna suddenly jerked forward helplessly, tripping on a stone lying carelessly in the middle of the road. She gave out a small cry of frustration as she went stumbling forward. Yoh, with quick reflexes, caught her flailing arms as she fell to him.

Her cheeks burned as it grazed Yoh's chest. How can she be so stupid as to trip? Trip! Of all the things that can happen, why did she have to trip?

_Lame, Anna, lame!_

Yoh was surprised when Anna suddenly tumbled towards him. He noticed that she had tripped over a stone and he had done the most gentlemanly thing to do; catch her. He did and was quick to it. His arms closed in on her small waist, steadying her and helping her find her balance.

Once she was on her feet, Yoh didn't quite released her yet but kept holding her, Anna's flushed cheeks leaning on his chest. It was only after a moment that Yoh spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She seemed to falter a bit, and tried to cover it. She felt like crying, but then she thought that she would die first before she let Yoh see her tears. She swallowed through a throat that seems parched. She pushed him gently away and took a quick glance at Yoh. His face was quite unreadable. He wasn't grinning or smiling and that was very unusual indeed.

"Let's go." Anna said numbly, at loss for what to say. Yoh obediently followed her.

And they went home in silence.

---

"Manta, we wouldn't want to disturb them right? I mean, this is the first time they'll be together again! They should be left alone so they could talk things out, right? Ne? What! Hey? Manta! MANTA! Are you even listening to me?"

"Calm down, Aya. I just wanted to ask Yoh something and I really do think this is very important." Manta explained calmly at Aya, who kept reasoning with him ever since he dragged her to accompany him.

"Wait a minute... why do you even have to drag me, of all people? I take it you have many friends!" Aya placed her hands at her hips and stopped walking. "So why me?"

"You're the only one available at the moment and besides my house is near yours and Aya, we are friends!"

"Ugh, your OTHER friends Manta! There's...there's that pointy haired person last night, right? And Tamao! And the blue haired uh, uhm...person! Oh please Manta!" Aya almost begged Manta.

"Aya-san, what is the matter?"

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"It's Anna right?"

"I, uh...well..."

"Don't worry, she's a nice person." Manta nodded and smiled at Aya assuringly. Nice? Right.

"Really? It's just that...ugh. Come on."

---

"Yoh, would you get the door?" Anna ordered from inside. Yoh dropped the broom he was holding. He was using it awhile ago to clean the backyard and the one he dodged when Anna opted to pound him with it when he forgot to clean the windows.

"Hai!"

Yoh opened the door to find Manta and Aya standing at the doorstep. For a moment, Yoh thought Aya looked rather pale and had an unsure smile plastered on her face. Was it just him or Aya really looked pale?

"Hi Yoh!"

"Hi Manta, Aya." He grinned at the nervous looking girl. "Aya, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Me? Yes, Yoh-kun. We hope we aren't disturbing you, Manta-kun wanted very badly to go here."

"It's fine. Come on inside!" Yoh ushered them inside as the same time as Anna was coming out of her room.

"Who is it, Yoh?" Anna asked.

Anna stood in the doorway to her room, leaning with crossed arms. Yoh walked in followed by Manta and A girl she hadn't seen before. Her head was bowed down that's why Anna couldn't see her face fully. Her blonde hair, almost as the same shade as hers, mostly shadowed her face.

Yoh placed his arms behind his head and stopped before Anna. "Manta. I think he wants to ask me something."

"Such as?" Anna said, averting her eyes at Manta.

This time it was Manta who spoke, "I need his help to find something. Well, it's not that urgent but it's important."

"Oh and Anna, I want you to meet Aya." Yoh introduced Aya, making way so the pale faced girl could be seen. "Aya, this is Anna. Anna this is Aya."

It was only then that Aya raised her head to meet Yoh's fiancee, Anna.

---

_A/n: revised as of 3/27/2007_


	13. Chapter 12: Fated Meeting

**Disclaimers:** Shaman King is not mine.

_(Where was I? Oh, Anna was finally meeting Aya…)_

**Chapter 12: Fated Meeting**

**---**

Anna examined the girl carefully as the girl slowly raised her head to meet her. Is it true that she really look like her? And when she finally met her face to face and eye to eye, a wave of shock went through her. The blond hair, the eye color, the body frame and almost the same height. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It doesn't even need a mirror. They really both look alike. Contemplating the girl, she raised her eyebrows slightly. The surprise was concealed as quickly as it came.

"Konnichiwa, Anna-san. Aya desu." She bowed gracefully, looking straight into the itako's eyes waiting for any recognition. She let a small, warm smile grace her face.

"Konnichiwa Aya." Anna tilted her head too. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yoh's fiancée." Was that her speaking? She doesn't know where the hell did those words came from but they did left her lips freely. Her obsessive side was taking over or was it… jealousy?

Whatever it was, Yoh's ears sure did hear that. It was clear and sound. It was the first sign of their past engagement (that he thought was broken) and it surprised him. They never did have a formal break-up and with Anna saying that he was still her fiancé, it's saying something. Yoh studied Anna's face hoping a little expression would show but found none. But his heart surely lurched at the prospect… though one should not hope for too much…

"I know Anna-san. They have been telling me stories about you." Aya answered politely as though afraid that she might offend.

"Is that so? Well, I do hope they are rather…good ones. Aren't they?" Anna turned to glare at Yoh and Manta while suppressing a forced smile.

"Ack…" Manta almost gagged.

"Of course they are!" Yoh answered quickly.

"Good." Anna spat back.

Aya giggled a little.

_So this is Anna-san. _

_So she is really what they said she is._

What Aya found so fearful just a moment ago, she find now rather amusing. People had been telling her how scary Anna-san was. How she could wring fear from the people around her.

Or how she could get these two guys to cringe in fear of committing some kind of sin to her.

Slowly, the fear and anxiety of meeting Yoh's fiancée diminished. At least now, little by little, she was getting used to the attitude. She wanted to be friends with Anna-san. Despite the image that people kept on picturing to her, she found her nice though not actually warm. But they still can be friends right?

"They are telling the truth." Aya assured Anna as she continued to glare at the two men beside them.

"Sou." She stopped glaring and once again, looked at Aya. The girl wasn't so bad after all.

"Anna, me and Manta would talk for a while. Aya you can stay here if you want." Yoh said before leaving Anna and Aya to themselves. They left the room. Their footsteps faded away to the hall.

"Please sit down." Anna told Aya and sat across from her.

"Thank you." Aya said as she took the sit across from Anna.

Completely at loss for words and not knowing what to say, Aya fidgeted on her shirt, staring at it quite stupidly for the past five minutes. Anna continued wondering what on earth this girl is doing. She seems fine a while ago, but the pale face that she had shown when she came here had begun to resurface again. Maybe the girl was ill?

"Aya?" Anna's voice broke the silence.

"Hai?" Aya stopped fidgeting at once and listened to Anna attentively.

"Are you ill?"

"Iie…"

"Then why are you pale?" Anna raised one arm to lean her head on. Curiosity flowed through, wanted to know much more.

"I am?" Aya touched her face and realized too late that you don't recognize a person's pale face by touching it but by seeing it. "Oh."

"Yes. Do you need medicine?" Anna still looked at her, raising her eyebrows.

"No." Aya let a warm smile flood her face causing Anna to furrow her brows a little. What is it that Yoh liked in her? Her smile? Since when did Yoh dig into smiles of other females in the world? Anna thought lamely. Wait a minute. Who said that Yoh liked her anyway?

Anna took a deep breath and focused once again on Aya. She is not jealous. She is not jealous. She tried to assure herself and ending up mentally kicking herself for it. This is stupid, she thought.

"I was glad to meet you Anna-san." Aya started once again, unable to bear the silence anymore. "Lot's of people have been telling me about you, Yoh-kun and his friends. It was… great to finally see you."

Now Anna turned out to be one of those famous artists. Why was she so eager to meet her? Wasn't she afraid that she might lash on her the way she always and usually did to Yoh and his friends?

"I hope it's good then."

"It is!" Aya exclaimed cheerfully. Suddenly she became quiet, as if thinking. "You know, you don't actually have to ask why I am pale Anna."

Anna's brows furrowed in confusion. "Well, I am asking because I don't know. Since I don't know, tell me about it."

Aya gulped. "I was almost scared of meeting you. It's not that you're scary or anything! It's just that…I have never met you before and they say that we almost looked alike and…"

"And what?"

"You are Yoh's fiancée."

---

"Are you sure of leaving Aya behind? Well, you know…Anna," Manta asked again.

"Yep. It's okay, it's good that they would be great friends!" Yoh smiled.

"Good friends! You're not even sure if Anna will like her!"

"Hmm…well Aya is not a girl that is hard to like. She's kind and a good cook too!"

Manta poked Yoh. "Do you like her?"

"What?"

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I do. She is my friend."

"Do you like her over Anna?"

Yoh's face turned serious. "Why ask that?"

"Well… nothing."

---

"I am his fiancée?"

"Yes."

"Does that matter to you that much, Aya?"

The question seemed to surprise her and for a moment she didn't know what to say. Why does it matter anyway? It's not as if they have some sort of engagement. Aya can't find reasons needed to answer that question. But the reason she needed is already at the back of her mind, screaming at her. She just didn't know what to do with it.

_Because I like him. I do like Yoh._

Could she bring her tongue to say it? To her? To Yoh's fiancée?

"Aya?"

"Hai?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Sorry." She smiled weakly. Will against will fought inside her head.

"I asked you does that matter to you that much?"

"If I had to be so bold as to tell you the truth, I will."

"Then what is it?"

"Anna-sama, it matters to me because…" Her heart was beating wildly now. "I… I like Yoh-kun."

"…" She said nothing. Why was it that to Anna, this didn't come much of a surprise at all? It almost seemed as if she were expecting it.

"Gomen nasai, it isn't right that I should say this to you."

"I can do nothing with what you feel but sympathize." Anna's eyes turned cold on her. "Spare yourself. I can't guarantee you anything in the process of loving someone like Yoh."

Aya can't do anything when tears start to fall from her eyes. She tossed a questioning look at Anna. "Why Anna-san?"

But Anna didn't say anything anymore. She just sat and stared at Aya.

There was no turning back now and Aya dared one more question at the itako. "Do you have deep feelings for Yoh, Anna-san?"

Then again, she made no effort to reply but stood and walked to the door. As she was about to open and leave, Aya spoke again.

"Why wouldn't you answer anything I ask, Anna? I was glad I met Yoh and I've never been so happy. Does he mean anything at all to you? Even if I gave hundred times thought about it, I can't find any reason why you should leave someone like him behind. He waited _for_ _you_. He waited for _your_ _return_."

Anna didn't turn at her but seemed to consider her words even she was half way through leaving. This time she answered.

"It was a mistake to leave. That's why I came back. I came back, to _take and fight_ for what was _mine_."

Aya could only gasp and look at her. How can a person as cold as her fight for Yoh without so much as any emotion? Anna left her right there and then.

---

_A/n: revised as of 03/28/2007_


	14. Chapter 13: Love And War

_A/n: Finally, finally. Oh the drama._

**Chapter 13: Love and War**

**---**

_Take and fight for what was mine._

The words echoed in Aya's head as she lay on her bed that same night. She still couldn't understand it. Take and fight for what was hers. Yoh might have been hers before and for a time but now? After she left, after leaving Yoh behind, Aya didn't think Anna has anymore property. Anna doesn't own anything. Anna doesn't own ANYONE. Not Yoh. Not ever.

She had tossed and turned but still couldn't find the urge to sleep. She remembered the recent events that day. After Anna had left her, she pounded her fists on the kotatsu in front of her. She fought the urge to cry. If Yoh had seen her cry, she didn't know how he would react and he might think Anna-san did something horrible to her. But she was beyond that. She isn't a girl who would use tactics such as that to get something that she wants. However, she still couldn't find the emotion of hate for Anna. She had composed herself before she left the room to greet everyone with grace, not even paling, as if nothing happened. Anna acted as if nothing had transpired between them too.

Aya rolled on her bed. She tried to will the pain inside that she was feeling. It hurts when you want something so bad, someone so bad, but you can't have them. The pain is too much to take; if only you can teach a heart to love someone so easily. But you can't. And Aya knew deep inside that the war she is now in, she won't be able to win. It's a horrible feeling. Horrible indeed.

But what's more horrible than not trying at all? Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall again, she slept.

---

Anna sat down on the porch with the lights turned off. She took with her the cup of tea she had prepared for herself, which she habitually took before going to sleep. The aroma is refreshing, and so much calming… which is, what she really needed right now after the recent events that day.

She tried to recall them one by one in her head.

Now that she had time, she could criticize Aya more properly. The moment she had entered the room, everything seems to be still around her. But hate her she did not, even for her apparent attraction in Yoh. Anna sighed. Whatever mess had she gotten herself into?

_Take and fight for what was mine…_

"What?" She suddenly heard herself saying, suddenly at lost as to where those words came from. She narrowed her eyes as the recollection brought her to a conclusion. It came from her. Anna had said the exact words to Aya just as she was about to leave the room, about to leave the crying girl. Crying. Hah. She herself wouldn't even bat her lashes for Yoh. But more than that, she grimaced at having said that. She mentally kicked herself. No, it would be more effective if she would just kick herself physically. It could never have come from her. She is known as cold and unfeeling right? Save for the times that she feels anger and would lash out at anybody of course.

She imagined if she would just let Yoh go, all the effort of coming back would be useless. What was her purpose? She had returned on impulse, without much thinking, or at least if you don't count the sleepless nights that she had spent and the tears that would just dry up on her cheeks, then that's not thinking at all. _Stupid Yoh._ Anna thought. Maybe she should just punish him altogether and add more piles of work for him.

Whatever outcome her actions may take, she would have to face it. She doesn't know how long she would have to supply reasons to herself (which is exactly ridiculous since she didn't need to lie to herself), how pathetic they may be.

She had been nervous when she had faced Aya though she knew deep inside, out of pride, that she had no reasons at all to feel that way. She sighed again. She ran her hands through her hair and feeling rather irritated; she wanted to slap herself for rash actions. Very rash indeed.

She raised her hand and closed her eyes, readying for the stinging slap she would give herself.

But the slap never landed.

A hand had held her wrist midway. She looked at it surprised and at the owner of the hand which had held her. Yoh grinned mockingly down at her, his face full of humor. It took more moments before she collected herself and was able to pull her hand from his grasp. Annoyance filled her as she registered his mocking face. Of all things, he had caught her in a stupid act. Her eyes turned from its reverie to irritation. She glared one more time at Yoh who seems to enjoy himself in his grinning, that didn't even notice that Anna was practically glaring at him. Giving up, she looked forward and sipped her cup, now suddenly interested in the bamboo shoots from the wide lawn.

"You know better than to disturb people in their privacy. You could have made your presence evident." She said rather coldly.

"Oh... but I did make myself evident right?" The grin never faltered. "What were you doing?" His brows furrowed.

"Nothing."

"And why are you alone here? Gee, it's already eleven."

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Nothing. I was wondering where you were. I thought you left the house." He seated himself beside Anna and rested his arms behind him.

"And where would I go?"

"Anywhere. You met Aya right?" Yoh looked at her. Is that enthusiasm filling his face?

"Yes. Nice girl. So?"

"Yeah…" He answered gleefully, glad that both are getting along well.

"How long have you been friends now?" Anna asked unsurely. Her words were chosen carefully. Even now, she didn't know if it would be right to have the right to claim his heart.

"I just met her downtown about a few weeks ago along with Horo Horo when I carelessly stumbled unto her." Yoh explained.

"You stumbled into her?" Anna questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was in the way anyway."

"Oh. Typical of you."

Silence assumed the night. Yoh still sat staring up the sky, a faint smile marking his face and still Anna sat, sipping her tea quietly, fortunately calm as she had always been. Sometimes she would really be amazed at how she could keep her emotions from leaking unlike some other people. She was highly tolerant if not stoic. It was sometime before any of them spoke again and this time it was Yoh.

"You look alike. Have you noticed that, Anna?" Anna risked a glance at him before she stared right in front again. There was something unreadable in his eyes and she just couldn't tell.

"They say."

"I thought she was you. I thought that the day I met her… was the day you would come back to me."

This time Anna did look at him. She did look at him as if she was seeing him the very first time and she had just noticed that he was there. Yoh's face held no smiles now, he had turned serious and was looking at her with the same intense eyes that Anna thought briefly, he had only used for her. And then he grinned again.

She said nothing. What should she say anyway? And if she did have to say anything, how would she say it that she wouldn't sound desperate for him, though she knew a tiny part of her was indeed desperate for him? She kept quiet. She stared angrily in front of her for her lack of verbal guts.

And then there was silence again. She had almost forgotten that he was there and she wasn't alone. She didn't even look at him when he shifted. Her tea cup is now empty and the night's becoming awfully cold. She shivered slightly.

Yoh seemed to note her slight shivering. He decided to act out of instinct, forgetting altogether that Anna was quick to temper and she wouldn't let such stupid things happen. He placed an arm around her, moving closer to her. She stiffened with the contact.

He ran his hands along her arms and he applied a gentle pressure to make her lean into him. He was surprised when she complied, her head resting on his shoulder while his hand still ran up and down her arms in an effort to make her warm. He didn't know why he did it anyway after all the itako could really be quite unpredictable. She was always unpredictable. He reasoned that maybe because he saw how cold she was. Maybe because he was cold too. Maybe, just maybe part of him wanted to.

And that seems to take the majority of it.

It was sometime before she relaxed. Her gaze was far away. Her breathing had been even, he thought she had already fallen asleep. Just suddenly she had felt so tired. It was out of pride that she had thought that, this isn't actually right. But what is right? And right now, she could forget all that she is and what she stands for. And this could go on forever.

He leaned and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, letting her guard slip for the first time since her arrival. "And I thought you would never return." He whispered quietly.

For a while he thought she had fallen asleep when he gazed at her closed eyes. Her relaxed form leaning into him, he was still holding her. Her skin was cool against his. He could feel the smoothness of her arms as he held her. He could even smell her hair as he took everything in. This moment could stretch on forever and he wouldn't even care. He could lose everything he had but never her. He had recalled how desperate he had been when he found out what she did and even more forlorn when no reasons would come to mind for her rash actions. And right now he was just thankful.

It was after a moment before she spoke again. This time in a soft if somewhat sad and quiet voice, barely heard through the quietness of the night.

"But I did return."

---

Later that night, Yoh had carried her sleeping form into her room. She had fallen asleep in his arms. As he lay her down and tucked her in a warm blanket, it made him realize that beneath the cold and impassive itako, she was fragile. She can't be always so strong all the time. He grinned. Why does she have to pretend to be so strong every time?

He stared at her for the longest time, enjoying the closeness that he had for maybe tomorrow, she would be so guarded again. This was after all, the first time that she had let her guard down. After sometime, he felt sleep overtake him and feeling much more lazy to trudge into his own room, he had found himself lying beside her, holding her hand. And he slept.

---

Aya tapped the container she was holding and bit her lip. Finally she let out a sigh and knocked at their residence. And again. She heard footsteps from the other side and smiled when the door opened to reveal Yoh.

"Ano Yoh-kun, ohayo!" She greeted.

"Ohayo, Aya." Yoh greeted warmly as he made way for Aya. They headed straight to the living room and sat. Anna had been there already, reading magazine.

"Ohayo, Anna."

She glanced up to meet hers and it registered slight surprise. "Ohayo." Aya smiled back at her and sat down. Yoh had already sat opposite Anna on the kotatsu. Aya sat too and placed the container she was holding on the table and flushed slightly. Yoh and Anna looked at it curiously.

"Uhm… It was my grandfather's death anniversary. I cooked up something so I… I thought I would come over and share it."

"WOW! You made this all by yourself?" Yoh asked gleefully, apparently relieved that Anna wouldn't have to make him cook for lunch.

"Hai!"

"What's it called?" Anna said.

"Carbonara. I know people here rarely do this kind of dishes but I love pasta!"

"I think I remembered Aya cooking before!" Yoh interjected. Anna's eyebrow raised.

"You cook?"

"Yes but mostly dishes concerning pasta's. My mom taught me that."

"I see." And Anna turned back on her reading.

"But why cook on a death anniversary? That seems weird…"

"Yeah, but when my grandfather died, he didn't want us to be sad. Our love for food must have been inherited down on us. So we cook special meals every death anniversaries."

"Sou da ne…"

"Well, I hope you appreciate it. I did put extra effort on it." She smiled at the both of them. Anna continued reading though while Yoh was helping himself up.

---

"Just what the hell does she think she's doing…?" Anna muttered under her breath. The meeting that afternoon had somehow made her angry. "And he's actually enjoying it." She glared at Yoh who was carrying the trash. Due to her irritation, which she vented all out on Yoh, thinking he was pretty much the cause of it, she dumped all the impossible tasks on him, glaring at him, seething and treating him coldly.

So he seemed to enjoy her company. So what. This was not the reason she kept piling Yoh with lots of things to do. He can't complain. "He can't." She muttered again, turning a page in her magazine that it ripped off. She exhaled harshly.

_Are you jealous?..._

I'm not. He won't lie.

_Things have changed already, especially when you're gone... How sure are you now?_

I don't know.

_Memories are missed. Vanished into the flowing of time…_

I believe in it.

_What else are there to believe in?_

I believe in memories.

He went back in, tired from all the work he had to do. Suddenly, the works that Anna had piled on him increased ten-fold from the usual. Clean the windows. Scrub the bathroom. Dust off the furniture. Trim the lawn. Wash the clothes. Sweep the floors. And various others that he didn't want to remember. He just… grinned. That's just typical of her. Typical.

The sky that had been fair this morning had turned a dark shade of gray and the breeze had turned chilly. He swore he could almost smell the rain. Summer must be ending and like a television, it had its commercials. Rain.

He held the glass of water and drank it. Cold and refreshing, it flowed through his throat. Replacing it, he went in search for Anna and he found her by the living room, the door leading outside wide open. She was staring blankly.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The drops had finally fallen. It was raining. The cold gust of wind sent stray drops of water in. She might just catch a cold, he thought.

"Anna, why didn't you close—"

"_Do you like her, Yoh?"_

She turned to him with a blank expression but her eyes was boring into him, searching his very soul. What was happening to her? He was surprised but looked back at her, coolly. His eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"Aya."

He chuckled lightly. "Anna, she is a friend. Is this the reason why you're treating me coldly and piling me this impossible amount of chores?"

"Answer me honestly." She prodded him more. Now his face lost all its humor and he sat down in front of her, a table separating him from her. The rain hammered loudly now.

"I am answering you honestly."

"You seem to enjoy her company… a lot."

"Yes I do."

"I see." And she stood. He followed.

"Stop this, Anna."

"What?"

"Are you jealous of Aya?"

Silence.

"She can cook for you."

"Anna…"

"She took care of you while I'm gone."

"…"

"Did you mistake her for me? Treated her like you treated me when I'm gone?"

"…"

"Answer me Yoh! Damn it!" Her voice was laced with anger now. She was raging. He just stared at her. What would she want to hear?

"Would you like me to lie, Anna? There are choices I have to make. To lie to you would mean not to hurt you. To tell the truth is something otherwise." They met eye to eye, neither moving.

"You were never good at lies, Yoh." And she sneered and glared at him.

He sighed. "Yes. I treated her as if she was you."

_Truth had begun to unfold before our very eyes… For a long time the bleeding heart of both sides endured…_

"Maybe… you should go to her."

"Are you jealous, Anna?" He asked again, taking a step closer to her.

"What am I to you now?"

_Answers hidden… Questions never answered. _

He touched her shoulders lightly. "What do you want me to do Anna? You left me for three months. You left me without a word except that one written in paper. What do you want me to think? I searched for you everywhere. I thought you left me forever. I was forced to forget you. If you were here would you think I'd go running to someone else?!" He felt a little anger creep up into his voice. He sighed again. "Aya was… unexpected."

She let out a breath harshly. "Well, you won't need me now, Yoh. This is all a joke."

"Stop this, Anna."

She let out a cruel laugh. A laugh he hadn't heard before. "What now, Yoh?"

"You're leaving. Again."

As if she couldn't take it anymore, tears ran down her cheeks as she stood, looking at the only person she had loved. She didn't want to leave again. She wanted the truth. She wanted to tell him everything. She was falling apart.

"Why did you leave me, Anna?"

She just stared as more tears fell.

"Answer me." He held her cheek with the palm of his hand, feeling the softness and smoothness of it.

"I was… scared." To admit it would be like baring her soul. The pain that she had hidden away would be seen. So vulnerable. She whimpered like a child that needs to be held. Yoh took her in his arms and place an arm around her back and waist. He just held her close. "I was… afraid you won't need me anymore."

"No. I don't need you."

"What…?"

"I don't need you. I want you."

Silence.

"I'll have no one else but you."

---

_A/n: I changed my style of writing because from this moment on, things get serious. I just had to continue. I had to review everything from the start and it seemed pretty sucky. So the question you guys I'd like to answer is "would you want me to rewrite the whole fic or not?" If everything seems okay to you, then I wouldn't bother. Of course majority wins. Enjoy. R+R. Thanks for still reviewing._


End file.
